Dreams and Reality
by deepia29
Summary: Draco and Hermione are having dreams of one another...not just any regular dreams...dreams that become reality... what will happen when those dreams start to turn into reality, and years of hate...turns into love?...[[HGDM]]...[[READ & REVIEW PLEASE]]
1. Dreams and Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this piece of fanfiction. They belong to J.K Rowling. I am only stating this disclaimer once.**

**Chapter One - Dreams and Doors**

_"No please don't leave me Draco, I love you. Our love for each other is all we need. We don't need anyone else, please Draco, you can't leave me like this, after everything we have been through together it can't end like this!"_

_"You know I love you with all my heart Hermione but you know we can't go on like this. If my father were to find out he would kill us both"._

_"We can ask Dumbledore for help or even go into hiding to a place where no one will find us"_

_"Dumbledore has already done enough for us, we can't ask him for anymore. And you know we can't go into hiding. Voldemort and my father will find out where we are in a flash. I'm sorry Hermione, but we have to end this. I could never bear the thought of u being hurt"._

_"If you can't bear the thought, then why are you leaving me like this?"_

_Draco walked over to Hermione, took her in his arms and kissed her ever so gently. _

_"I will always be with you in your dreams"_

It was 4am and Hermione shot up in her bed and was breathing heavily. _What was that all about, why would I have a dream about Draco Malfoy of all people. Could i possibly have feelings for him. No, no, no that can't be. I love Ron will all my heart. But then why have I been having theses dreams about Draco._ _Could I possibly be under a spell? No, no that's not it. It's probably nothing._ With that thought in mind, Hermione went back to her peaceful sleep.

Across from her room in the head boy room, where someone was having the exact same dream. A blonde haired boy was laying in his bed thinking. _What the fuck was that all about. Granger, that mudblood, why would I be thinking about her. Could it be possible that these last 7 years of hate towards her have turned into affection? No it cannot be. It's just a stupid dream._ "FUCK", yelled Draco as he looked under his sheets at his little accident.

It was Monday morning and the Slytherin and Gryffindor house had potions together with the not so pleasant professor Snape. Everyone was working in pairs learning how to make truth potions. Draco was none other than working with Pansy, and across the room, Hermione was working with Ron.

"Drakie, what's wrong you have been so quite all morning? Does someone need a little cheering up?" asked Pansy very provocatively.

"I'm fine", said Draco as he turned his face back towards a certain bushy, curled haired girl.

"Come on Draco, let's ditch class and go have some fun", said Pansy in his ear.

"God Pansy, can't you ever stop thinking about fucking and leave me alone", said Draco as he packed up his books.

On that note, Pansy got tears in her eyes and just turned away from Draco. Minutes later the class ended and everyone left. Draco was walking back to his private head boy dorm to get some sleep before his next class, which wasn't for another 3 hours. Draco had not slept well last night so he thought some piece and quiet without Pansy would be nice. Once he entered his dorm he noticed a certain bushy haired girl was asleep on the couch. _Hmm guess she did not get any sleep either last night. I wonder..._ Draco went through his bag and pulled out a jar of freshly brewed truth potion. He slowly approached Hermione and was about to tip the jar into her mouth.

"mmmmmmm...", Draco quickly jumped back and put the potion back into his bag. He noticed the blanket Hermione had on had fallen to the ground. Draco then started to look her up and down. Hermione had on an emerald colored tank top which fit to her body nicely and had some booty shorts. _Wow, bookworm has some body; you would never notice it in all the layers she wears._ Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco eyeing her. She quickly picked up the blanket and put it around her slender toned body.

"FERRET, what are you doing here and what the fuck are you looking at?" yelled Hermione as she was wrapping the blanket around her.

"Calm down Granger I'm head boy. I can come in here when ever I so please, and look at whatever I want", explained Draco.

"Yeah, everything but me. Therefore, don't you dare every look at me again, and what are you doing here right now anyways. You never come back here on Monday mornings. Shouldn't you be fucking Pansy or some other girl that you find?" said Hermione.

"Tisk Tisk Granger, no need to get so upset. I just came to get some shut eye, didn't sleep to well last night". Draco then headed towards the stairs and headed towards the washroom to have a shower.

"Ferret"

_Something must definitely be bothering him, otherwise why would he come back here and give up a chance to have sex. Wait, why do I care, stupid Ferret._

Hermione went into her dorm, shut the door and threw her blanket onto her bead. She then took off her top. It had lately been very hot. The weather was 42°, hotter than it had ever been. Little did she know that someone was watching her through the washroom door, a washroom that they had to share.

Draco watched as Hermione walked around in her room and then as he sat by her window reading a book. _Wow, she's hot, I would love to bang her...What the fuck...what's wrong with me, what am I thinking she's a mudblood, a fucking mudblood. Plus I have Pansy... yeah Pansy...well she would never have to know now would she..._

Hermione jolted her head up. She heard some creaking noises coming from the bathroom. She then remembered that Draco had gone to take a shower and she had forgotten to close her door, and she was just in a bra. Just went Draco was about to get up, Hermione got him.

"EXPELLIARMUS"

Sparks hit the door and Draco went flying back and fell onto his bed. Hermione quickly grabbed her robe, put it on and dashed into Draco's room.

"FERRET, I swear, if I see you spying on me one more time I'm going to hex you so bad that the school will hear about it for centuries to come, AND..." at that point Hermione had noticed that when Draco had flew into the room, his towel was left back in the bathroom. _WOW...no wonder they call him the Slytherin sex god...wait what am I thinking, he's ferret of all people_.Hermione quickly threw Draco a towel and went back to her room, and this time closed the door.

"Maybe I can get that mudblood, after seeing her reaction, why wouldn't she want me", said Draco

Hermione, over hearing this in her room thought..._Why wouldn't I want you._ Hermione quickly cleaned up the mess she had made, changed and got her books. She stepped out of her room and bumped into Draco.

"Oh...sorry I didn't see you", said Hermione not being able to make eye contact with Draco. Draco then picked up Hermione's books and handed them to her. He then noticed she wasn't even looking at him. He lowered his head so it was right by her ear. She could fell his breath on her neck. She was getting shivers down her spine and had goose bumps all over her. He put his hand on her waist. _What's happening to me, why am I not stopping this, they both thought in there heads._

"Its ok, just watch wear your going next time", Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. He slowly backed off making sure to make eye contact with her this time. He then turned around walked down the stairs and out the door.

_What was that all about..._

**Hey everyone...well this is my every first submission to fanfiction (i know its short but im new to this)...after reading so many stories i just started typing one up...its 2am rite now and im not sure what else to write...but i will try to post up the next chapter asap...ill try my best not to be one of thoses authors who done review for longest time...but for now im on break so ill have lots of him to write up some stuff:)...please review and let me know what u think...if u have any suggestions please let me know or any changes, anything at all, im realli open to new ideas, and hey if u don't like it let me know:P... thank youuu**

**xoxoxo **

**deepy**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey everyone well here is the next chapter, i hope you like it...Happy Reading...lol**

**Chapter 2 - The Beginning**

It was the beginning of the school year and the weather outside was a get high of 45 and just increasing. Worse than that, the air conditioning had not been working all morning, so you could just believe that it was unbelievable hot inside as it was out. The Gryffinder house had just had class with Hagrid outside and couldn't wait to get into the Great Hall, it was the only room along with the student dorms, that had air conditioning working. Hermione and Ron along with Harry and Ginny were all heading to the great hall to have some dinner before heading off to bed. It had been a long day. Just to make it worse, they bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco came walking by and pushed right through Hermione and Ron. "Move it Weasel!"

"What's your problem Malfoy", yelled Ron. "Can't you just walk by like every other person?"

"Sorry Weasel can't do that, you know I got to get my daily dose of ruining you day, especially, when you're with that Mudblood"

"TAKE THAT BACK MALFOY, OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!", yelled Ron. Hermione noticed that Ron had a very firm grip on this wand and was ready to hurt Malfoy not thinking about what could happen.

"Ronald, just forget it he's not worth it!" Hermione said quickly while grabbing Ron's arm.

Harry looked over at Ginny. "Why would Hermione stop Ron? She has never done it before", whispered Harry into Ginny's ear.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe she just had a long day", whispered Ginny.

"Yeh maybe" said Harry with suspicion.

"But M'ione..." said Ron in shock.

"Just forget it Ron", Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a glace. Draco smirked and left.

The great hall was packed with students, since it was the only place that was cool throughout the whole castle. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny went and joined there fellow Gryffindors at the table. The tables were filled with so many different things. There was turkey, chicken, different types of salads, and tons of deserts. Harry and Ron when to grab some turkey, while Ginny and Hermione decided to have some fresh garden vegetable salad, with freshly cut lettuce, curtons, cucumbers, onions, tomatoes and so much more.

"Hermione? why did you stop Ron back there with Draco?...You never ever stop him from getting to hurt Draco", asked Ginny with curiosity.

"Ginny, can you keep a secret?" asked Hermione. _I have to tell someone and right now Ginny is the only person, and I better hurry before the boys get back or I wont have a chance to tell her._

"...sure..." Ginny said nervously.

"I had a dream last night, about Draco. He was leaving me and I was telling him not to. He said we could not be together because his father and the death eaters will kill us. I told him...I...i told him I loved him...and that he loved me to. It ended by him saying I'll always be in you dreams. Then I woke up", Hermione looked around to see if the boys were coming. They had stopped to talk to some fellow students.

"Wow...well you do know in our world our dreams are usually about our deepest and darkest desire? and well if they continue to happen, that means that they might come true soon. How many times has this happened?" asked Ginny.

"Just once", said Hermione.

"Well then you don't need to worry it was probably nothing", Ginny said as she comforted Hermione.

"I think I do. I was reading the other day, after having a dream, may it be one or ten, if you have a wired sort of interaction with that person, it could mean that the dream, the actual dream is a look into what is to come", Hermione said in fear.

Ginny had a scared look on her face, "Did you have an interaction with Draco?"

"Yeah I did. Last night he was spying on me. I saw and I told him never to do it again then, then I overheard him talking to himself about wanting me", said Hermione with fear.

"Are you serious?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah I am. Then when I was leaving this morning, I bumped into him, and I said sorry. He picked up my book and handed it to me. Then he came to close to me Ginny, I could feel his breath on my neck. He told me it's ok. Then he just left", said Hermione.

"Who left M'ione?" Hermione looked up to see that Ron and Harry just gotten back.

"Oh...no one. I'm going to head up to my room. I have a lot of things to do before I go to bed", said Hermione as she put the last piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"Alright M'ione, would you like me to walk you to your dorm?", asked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a light kiss. "Its ok, I'll manage. I don't want your food getting cold. I will see you guys in the morning. Bye"

"Alright M'ione, bye", said Ron, and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Hermione", said Harry.

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and whispered in her ear, "Be careful, if you have another dream, this could start to get serious. Keep an eye on Draco". "I will", whispered Hermione. On that note, she grabbed her books and left.

Back in the head boy and head girl room, Draco had been sitting reading a book on dreams that he had found on Hermione's desk. _Hmmm...could this dream mean something...no it can't, it was just one stupid dream. However, what if I have another one..._ While Draco was reading the book he had seemed to have dosed off.

_The room was lite with scented candles that smelled of lavender. All that could be seen was the moonlight coming from the very small window in the room. Draco pulled Hermione closed to him to keep her warm._

_"I love you", said Draco as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. _

_Hermione pulled up the bed covers, to cover her and Draco's very naked bodies. "I love you too"._

_"You know if my father were to every find out that I banged a mu...you, he would kill me", said Draco as he kissed Hermione neck, and listened to her moans._

_Hermione got up and slowly got on top of Draco. She slowly allowed him to enter into her. She gently kissed Draco's neck and moved her way down. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him". They continuously tried new positions which gave them all sorts of different pleasures. Eventually, both being very exhausted, and laid down beside each other._

_Hermione gave Draco a kiss and asked, "Will you leave me if your father finds out?"_

_Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes and ran his hand through her hair, "What do you think?"..._

"...Malfoy...Mal...Malfoyyy...wake up!" Hermione said while shaking Draco.

"Mudblood, what are you doing?" said Draco as he got up.

"You were having a dream, and you were sweating so much like you were scared. Are you alright?" asked Hermione. _Wow...he's got some 6 pack._

Draco reached for a t-shirt and put it on, "Yeah, I'm fine...wait...why would you of all people care?"

"What...as if...I don't give a fuck...I woke you up to give you this. Its some things that Dumbledore wants us to do", said Hermione, as she handed Draco the rolled up piece of parchment.

"Ohh", Draco went to grab the parchment from Hermione's hands. He looked down and noticed that his hand was on top of Hermione's. They both looked up at each other. She looked into his cold grey eyes, and he looked up into her big brown eyes. Hermione once again had goose bumps all over her body. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ Hermione quickly pulled her hand back from Draco.

"Well alright then I'm off to bed", said Hermione and she dashed up to her room and shut the door.

Draco fell back onto the couch, with the parchment in his hand. _Her hands were so clammy, she must have the hots for me...no wait...she's Mud...she's MUDB...I can't even think it no more, what's wrong with me..._ Draco heard some sparks. He looked over at the book he was reading before he fell asleep. The book had sparks coming out of it. Draco opened the book and the page read only one thing...

_This is just the beginning..._

**Hey everyone...well i posted the second chapter up...im getting some ideas as to where i think i want this story to go...again if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know...if you don't like it, let me know and ill chnage some things around...PLEASE reviewww:D**

**xoxox**

**deepy**


	3. What are Dreams?

**Disclaimer: there is a quote in here called..within a dream...that i found i long time ago on firehotquotes, and i used some of the defintion of a dream from wikipedia so that infomation is not mine**

**Hey everyone...well here is the third chapter i hope you like it... Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3 - What are Dreams?**

_Hermione gave Draco a kiss and asked, "Will you leave me if your father finds out?"_

_Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes and ran his hand through her hair, "What do you think?"..._

Hermione had just had another dream. She was breathing very heavily and was all sweaty. This is the second time Hermione had another dream about Draco. Although she should not be concerned because they possibly couldn't mean anything yet. She looked over to her right to see that it was only 2:15am. The moon was still somewhat out. Cookshanks, her cat, jumped onto the bed when she realized that Hermione had gotten up. She patted her cat lightly as it fell right back to sleep. So many things were running around in Hermione's mind right now. _What do I do..._between sobs..._why is this happening to me. I know I shouldn't worry but my gut just tells me I should be. Could Draco be having the same dreams? Are these a view of the future?...Do I have feelings for Draco?_

Hermione slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Cookshanks. She picked up her glass and went downstairs to the common room kitchen to get some water. The common room happened to be nice and cool. Dumbledore and gave Draco and Hermione there very own air conditioner. Hermione walked over and filled up her glass with come ice-cold water. She grabbed an extra jug and filled it with water so she could keep it by her bedside table.

Just when Hermione was shutting off the kitchen light, she heard some noise coming from the common room. As she got closer to the couch, she noticed her book was laying there. The dream book she was reading recently. Suddenly sparks started to come out of the book and it lite up. Hermione set down her glass and jug and picked up the book. The sparks dimmed down and so did the light. Hermione then noticed what the top of the page said and started to read.

_Within A Dream _

_There all so many things that are held within our dreams. Our fantasy's and desires, things become better than life could make them seem, everything is what our heart desires. The love of your life never seems to expire, all is set to perfection and you become happy looking at your own reflection, there is no depression, and no hate you've found your perfect mate. But then your awaken and away from the perfect world your taken back to life, and a sad reality back to a depressing mortality but tonight you shall sleep sound to a new and beautiful dream you are bound._

Hermione fell back onto the couch and continued reading what else the page read...

_Dear reader, these are what dreams are. Believe it or not. Our dreams are where our true feelings are hidden...ones true feelings. If ignored these dreams will find a way to get out of you mind and become reality. You cannot control your dreams. It is better one listen to them rather than to ignore them. Dare I say...if ignored one will regret it very deeply. Let you true feelings come through...Hermione..._

Hermione closed the book after reading the last word. _Her...Hermio...HERMIONE...what does this mean? Do I love Draco?..._Hermione was getting dizzy and light headed. She had been thinking about this whole situation for the last few days now. She got up, put the book away, picked up her water and headed up the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she heard sounds coming from the head boy room. She slowly walked over and put her ear against the door.

"...No...no...We will get thru this...I...I...I love you...Her...Herrm..." mubbled Draco as he slowly fell back to sleep.

Hermione slowly backed away and went into her room. She set down her water and rolled back into bed. _The dreams...the interactions with Draco...the book...and now this...what am I going to do...should I tell Dumbledore? Should I tell Ron?..._Hermione slowly fell back to her peaceful sleep, with these thoughts in mind.

Draco was sitting in bed with eyes open wide. _This is just the beginning...what does that mean?..._He looked over at his clock and noticed it was 7am. It was a Friday morning and he did not have class until 11am, which was Potions with the Gryffindor house. After laying there awake, Draco got up, took a shower, and got dressed. He walked out of his room. He peaked into Hermione's room and noticed that she was still fast asleep. _Good I didn't wake...wait who cares?!?!..._Draco turned around, walked down the stairs and headed towards the library. Although the library does open till 9am, being head boy had it's advantages.

Draco took out his wand, "Alohomora", and the door slowly opened. Draco walked into the library. Only professor Flich was there. Draco walked passed him and walked to the directory. He started searching through the piles. "Finally, dreams, section 492DS". Draco walked over to the section and started to look for books on recurring dreams. "Persistent Dreams in the Wizarding World", Draco pulled out the book. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He turned open the book and began to read.

_A dream is the experience of envisioned images, sounds, or other sensations during __sleep__. The events of dreams are often impossible or unlikely to occur in physical reality, and are usually outside the control of the dreamer. This is the belief in the muggle world. The exception is __lucid dreaming__, in which a dreamer realizes that he or she is dreaming—being sometimes even capable of changing the __oneiric__ reality around him or her and controlling various aspects of the dream, in which the __suspension of disbelief__ is broken. Dreamers may experience strong emotions while dreaming. In the wizarding world dreams are a look into the future, what muggles call deja vu. For them it may be nothing but in the wizarding world this is the start of a dream turning into reality. It mat not be as immediate or even noticeable at first but slowly will end up being exactly like the recurring dreams. One should take great caution when deciding how to deal with such situations. The best is to try to make the dreams come true by making one self to re-act every step. If one chooses to ignore them and hope they will go away, think again. In some cases, they do but not all. Take great caution when dealing with dreams._

"Drakieeee", came the sound of a girl. Draco quickly packed up the books and walked out to see who it was. It was none other than Pansy. She came up running to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Drakie baby, where have you been the last few days I have missed you and of course Draco Jr so much".

"What are you doing here? The library doesn't open until 9am for you guys?" asked Draco.

"It's 9:15am. I went to you dorm but that Mudblood said..." said Pansy before she was cut off by Draco.

"DON'T call her that." yelled Draco.

"EXCUSE ME, you call her it all the time. What are you starting to have some feelings towards her or something Draco? ARE YOU?", yelled Pansy. Draco lifted his hand and was ready to smack her right before he realised what he was doing. "Go ahead, you have been smacking me around lately already", said Pansy

Draco slowly put his arm down. "Sorry", and gave Pansy a kiss. "I'll see you at breakfast. I need to get my books from the common room."

"I'll come with you Drakie", said Pansy.

"No, I can manage on my own. You don't need to be with me everywhere I go", yelled Draco.

"Fine...whatever...enjoy your breakfast...alone..." said Pansy as she dashed out of the library.

_Whatever...she was getting on my nerves._ Draco left the library and head back to the common room. He looked down at his watch..._9:30am...Still have time before class starts...I'll grab some breakfast and head down to class...with Hermione..._Draco turned the corner and noticed that Ginny was walking into the common room. _Hmm what is she doing here so early?_ Draco slowly and quietly walked down the hall. He put his ear by the door and listened closely.

"WHAT, another dream about Draco?" said Ginny in panic.

"Shhh, stay quiet... yeah another one. But you know what's wired?", said Hermione in a hushed tone.

"What", asked Ginny with curiosity.

"I was reading this book about dreams and it said something that really got to me", Hermione picked up the book and showed Ginny the page that she had read last night.

Ginny read the page and her eyes widened, "What do you think this could mean?"

Hermione walked over and sat down on the couch. "I don't know. But, after I read that I went back upstairs and I heard Draco say...I love you Herm...he didn't say the full name...but...but...I think it was mine he was trying to say. I think he may be having the same dreams."

Ginny was in complete shock, "Hermione...I think you two might have feelings for each other. This seems serious. I saw Draco this morning in the library on my way out. He seemed to be reading books on dreams as well."

"Maybe he is...What do I do? Should I tell Ron", questioned Hermione.

"Do you still love him", asked Ginny.

Hermione sat and thought for a moment. "I do, of course I do. I love Ron"

Ginny went over and sat by Hermione, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

_So Granger is having the same dreams...should I ask her about them?...well lets go in first. _"Lemon drops", said Draco. The large picture swung open and revealed Ginny and Hermione.

"Umm...Hermione I'll see you in the great hall. Bye", said Ginny and she left.

"Alright, bye", said Hermione.

"So what were you girls up to?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Why the fuck should I tell you? That's between me and Ginny", said Hermione in anger.

"Whatever", said Draco as he looked over at the dream book and noticed there were sparks coming from it. "What the fuck is that?", although he knew what it was.

Draco and Hermione both went to pick it up. Hermione grabbed it and pulled it close to her chest.

"Its nothing", said Hermione

_Should I tell her now or should I wait._

"Hermione...I have to tell you something..."

**Hi everyone...well here is the third chapter...sowwie to leave you guys hanging once again...but this is what makes it interesting...lol...i think i will waot a day or 2 before i put up the next chapter i realli want it to be good:)...sorrie but i have to make you wait...once again please REVIEW and comment please...let me know what think if you liek or dont like..let me knwo it all:) **

**xoxoxox**

**deepy**


	4. It Begins

**Hey everyone...heres the next chapter...i know i said it would be longer before i posted it but i could make you guys wait any longer...I hope you like it...Happy Reading:)**

**Chapter 4 - It Begins**

Hermione looked at Draco with curiosity and fear in here eyes. _Did he over hear me and Ginny talking?...Is he having the same dreams?...Does he have feelings for me or worse does he know I might have some feelings for him?..._This was the most nerve wreaking position Hermione was ever in. She had never felt so much pressure on herself, especially since it was Draco Malfoy of all people who was causing it._ Oh Ronald...I'm so sorry..._

"...um sure...what is it?" Hermione asked in fear.

"Remember a few days ago when you handed me that parchment from Dumbledore?", said Draco.

"...yes..." Hermione was getting anxious.

"...Well..." said Draco. _She looks tense._

"What about it Draco?" Hermione was getting sweaty.

"Well I have to tell you...there is a little change. I saw Dumbledore this morning. He said instead of seeing using tonight we would like to see us before we go to our morning class. He said it was urgent", explained Draco. _Hmm...it seems like she was expecting me to say something._

"Oh is that all", said Hermione with some relief.

"...um...yes...were you expecting something else?" questioned Draco. _She was so expecting me to ask her about the dreams and the book._

"Oh no...Of course not. Well alright then lets head down to Dumbledore's office, we have class soon as well", said Hermione as he picked up her very heavy books. _Hm...I was really hoping he would have asked me._

"Here let me get those", said Draco as he picked up Hermione's books. _Maybe I should have just asked her about the book and dreams._

"Oh…thanks", said Hermione as she walked over to the common room door and opened it.

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. Not once did they look at each other or say a word. Last night and this morning had been more wired than they could handle. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Draco stepped on to the stairs. Behind it was a very big eagle that watched them as they went up. The got off the stairs and approached the headmasters' office. Noticing that Draco had no hands free, Hermione knocked on the very big wooden door.

"Ah...Mr Malfoy, Mrs. Granger please please come in", came the voice of an old and kind man.

Hermione pushed the door open and walked inside with Draco by her side. The office was amazing. All the walls were filled with pictures of the previous Hogwarts headmasters. All were sound asleep. There were so many things in Dumbledore's office. Right by Dumbledore's desk was his phoenix. A large glowing bird. Dumbledore walked out from behind the bookshelf and found Draco and Hermione waiting for him.

"Hello Professor, how are you", asked Hermione as she helped Draco put down there books.

"Thanks", whispered Draco, as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

_He is giving me goose bumps again..._"No problem".

"I'm fine my dear. Now we do not have much time to discuss because you both have to head off to class. So I will get right to it", said Dumbledore as he took a seat and so did Hermione and Draco.

"Sure Professor, what did you need to see us about to urgently?", asked Draco.

"Well, as you know, tomorrow is the first big Quidditch match of the year, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Every year I have the head boy and girl decorate the playing field in a theme picked out by the students. This year's theme is Midnight Blue, since the match will take place in the evening. Now here is the folder with all the necessary spells and such that you will need to use to set up the field. There are also some sample layouts in the folder. You may make your own if you wish, or mix and match the ones you are given. Have lots of fun with this. You two will also be opening up the match. Mr Malfoy you will be releasing the bludgers and Mrs. Granger you will be releasing the Golden snitch. Remember as soon as you release them, you must get out of the field right away. So do you two have any questions?" said Dumbledore as he handed them the folder.

"Um...no...You have let us know everything we need to know", said Malfoy while looking through the folder.

"Alright then you to better be on your way before your late", said Dumbledore.

"Bye Professor", said Hermione as she and Draco picked up there books.

"Bye", said Draco.

"Have a good day you two", said Dumbledore, as he feed his Phoenix.

Draco and Hermione quickly ran down to class. Professor Snape hated it when students were late for class. Draco and Hermione walked into class and noticed that Snape was not very happy at the moment. The class had already begun to work. No one dared to look up to see what would happen.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, how nice of you two to grace us with your presence", said Snape, while he handed them the parchment with today's in class work.

"Sorry Professor, we had to go see Dumbledore", Hermione said. She did not even notice that she had a tight grip on Draco's hand. Hermione was petrified of Snape. Draco was just as scared today. Neither of them had been late for his class.

"Excuse me Mrs. Granger. Do not speak unless I ask you to. 10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now both of you take your seats...and you might want to let go of each now". Snape turned around and continued his rounds in the classroom.

Draco and Hermione both looked at each other. They let go of each other hands and headed towards the desk. There was only one station left. Everyone had already paired up with someone. Draco and Hermione only had each other as an option to work with. The both of them set there books down and got to work. Draco unrolled the parchment and started to gather some of the ingredients.

"Um...I'll get what we need, you want to start setting up the equipment?" said Draco very quietly. _I cannot believe I did not notice I was holding Granger's hand. I hope Pansy did not see._ Draco looked over to see Pansy was giving him the dirtiest look ever. _She saw, I'm never going to hear the end of this._

"Sure", Hermione said as she started to put the equipment together. _I was holding Draco's hand...what will Ron think if he saw. Oh good, he's at the back, he didn't see then. Maybe I should talk to Draco about this. I mean it seems like he is having the same dreams too._

Ron looked over to see Draco and Hermione working on there assignment.

"Harry...Hermione has been acting wired lately...and spending a lot of time with Malfoy...I'm worried...you don't think something is going on do you", asked Ron quietly.

Harry looked over to see Ron looking at Hermione. Harry placed his hand on Ron shoulder. "Ron come on, he's Malfoy...Hermione would never do that to you...There head boy and girl. There probably busy with some stuff"

Ron sighed..."I hope you right", said Ron as he turned back around and got to work.

That class was probably the longest ever. It did not seem to end. Snape went around and collected everyone's papers and potions. Everyone gathered there things and were on there way out. Pansy went rushing out class with eyes as red as ever.

"Um...I guess I'll see you tonight", said Draco as he packed up his books.

Hermione looked up at him, "Yeah alright...and I'm sorry if Pansy is mad about what happened."

Draco looked over at Hermione and smiled. He placed his hand on hers. _Her hands are so soft..._ "Don't worry about it...see you tonight." Draco rushed out before Hermione could say anything.

Ron walked over and put his arm around Hermione and gave her a kiss, "Hey M'ione, how come you were late; you have been spending a lot of time with Malfoy lately."

Hermione looked over to see Ron and Harry standing beside her, "He's head boy Ronald..." Hermione said sounding somewhat irritated, "What do you expect; we have to do some things together."

"Alright calm down...me and Harry have to go to Quidditch practice before the big match tomorrow. Ginny said she would be in the library. Bye" and Ron turned around and walked away.

"Bye Hermione..." said Harry as he gave Hermione a hug to comfort her.

"Bye..." said Hermione. She packed up her books and headed for the library. _Could things get worse...what do I do...Me and Draco are getting closer and closer...I'm not being fair to Ronald and myself...and...Draco..._ Hermione found Ginny sitting at one of the tables in the back of the library. Hermione sat her books down and started to confide in Ginny. She was all she had right now.

"Ginny, I'm so confused", Hermione said between sobs.

Ginny grabbed some tissue and handed it to Hermione. "What happened?"

"I think Ron is getting suspicious", Hermione said as she wiped her tears.

"How did this happen", Ginny was in shock.

Hermione put down the tissue. "Well first off, after you left, Draco said he had to tell me something."

"You call him Draco", Ginny asked.

"I can't help it...just listen...he said he had to tell me something. I thought it might be about the book or even the dreams. But, it wasn't he told me we had to go see Dumbledore. He even took my books for me. When we left Dumbledore's office we had potions...with Snape and we were late...", Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes just got wider and wider. "Oh my..."

Hermione continued, "The whole time Snape was bashing us...we were holding hands...and didn't even notice."

Ginny was in complete and total shock, "Did anyone see you two?"

"Pansy I think did. She dashed out of class and was so mad. I said sorry to Draco and he placed his hand on mine and told me...don't worry", Hermione said as she picked up another tissue.

"Hermione...I think you really have to sort out you feelings. You're not being fair to yourself or Ron...and...Ma...Draco", Ginny said as she comforted her friend.

"Yeah your right...I think I will talk to Draco about this soon...look at the time...its 7...we better head to the Great Hall for dinner, the boys are probably waiting".

Hermione and Ginny packed up there things and headed for the great hall. They found the boys sitting at the table and were talking to fellow Gryffindor students. Hermione and Ginny sat down beside one another across from the boys.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss, "Hey babe...what were you girls up to?"

Ginny was putting some mashed potatoes in her and Harry's plate, "Oh...nothing...just did some work and talked"

"Ron...would you like some?", asked Hermione as she was holding the mashed potatoes.

Ron looked up at Hermione, still looking somewhat upset, "No".

Hermione set down the bowl and began to eat her meal. _He is so mad...well...I do not care...Let him be stubborn._ The four of them sat there talked among themselves and others while enjoying there dinner.

Back in the common room, Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa. After such a long day, he was exhausted.

_He could feel the heat that was in the room when she entered. She sat down by the fireplace. He handed her a blanket and joined her. He put one hand through his hair and the other happened to end up being on her hand. He looked over and looked at her._

_"Um...Draco...we need to talk about something"_

_Draco lifted his hand and moved closer to her, "What is it Hermione?"_

_He looked into her brown eyes. The heat from the fireplace was making her sweat. A drop of sweat came down her cheek and stopped by her lips. He took his hand and wiped it off. His hand slowly traced down her face and to her neck. Before she knew it, she had locked lips with him. They shared a passionate kiss with one another. His hand slowly went down her toned body. She slowly fell back and he followed her down. The kiss broke. They were looking into each other eyes._

_She then broke the silence, "What now?"_

_He slowly started to move closer to her, trying to steal another kiss before reality would kick in._

_There came a knock at the door..._

Draco woke up to the sound of someone walking down the hall. They were getting closer and closer. Draco felt something hit his cheek and looked over. The dream book once again was lite up. He opened the book to find something he was not expecting...well at least not yet.

_...and now it all shall beings, do not ignore it...Draco..._

The door slowly began to open.

**Hey everyone...i know this chapter is longer than the other ones but there was so much that i want to let you guys know in this chapter...as you can tell Draco and Hermione are getting closer and closer...who knows maybe it will finally happen...i know this chapter is a lot of infomation...it might be a bit boring but u guys neeeded to know...so please review and let me know what u think about it...anyone have any suggestions to what should happen next???...please let me know...im open to new ideas:)...thanks you guys:)...and what do you guys wanna see happen next let me know:)**

**xoxox**

**deepy**


	5. Coming True

**Hey everyone...here is chapter 5...so sowwie for the week wait its been a crazy christmas weekend...i tired so hard to make time to write this chapter but i was drained of energy...so i won't keep you waiting longer...hope you all had a merry christmas...happy reading:)**

**Chapter 5- Coming True**

Draco's heart was beating so quickly. He did not want it to be Hermione walking though the door, but at the same time was so curious as to what would happen if she were to step into the room.

The large wooden door slowly began to open. Draco could smell the scent of her vanilla body spray. After being to close to her, he could never forget the scent.

Hermione slowly stepped into the room carrying a huge pile of books, which she had picked up from the library on the way back from the great hall. She wanted to read more about her dreams and see if she could find any other meanings from them.

Draco noticed she was struggling and stood up to help her. "Here, let me take those", _She smells so good._

Hermione looked up and noticed that Draco had already taken the books from her. "Oh...thank you...they were really heavy". Hermione took off her coat and hung it up.

"No problem", said Draco as he placed the books on a table.

Hermione had been thinking about what had happened with them through out the day. She was concerned that Pansy might still be upset at Draco. She couldn't help but ask. She wanted to make sure things were ok...or were they over?

"Draco...I know its none of my business...but I just wanted to make sure you and Pansy were ok? She seemed upset today after potions", Hermione said as she put her bags down.

Draco walked over to the fireplace to put some more wood in it. "Oh yeah...don't worry...I talked to her...everything is great between us...we made up after hav..."

Hermione cut him off there, "Um...I don't need to know that much".

Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled and went upstairs to take a shower. Draco started to head towards the kitchen to get some water when he noticed some of the books Hermione had brought from the library. "What are Dreams?, Dreams and Meanings, Dreams: A History...Recurring Dreams in the Wizarding World...this is the book I was reading the in the library". Draco picked up the book and headed over to the couch and began to read it where he had left off.

Meanwhile, Hermione got into her room and threw her bags onto the bed. She had such a tiring day and Ron was all up and bugging her about Draco. She just wanted to get to bed as quick as she could. Hermione grabbed some pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. She undressed and got into the warm shower. She took a good 45 minutes in the shower today. She felt she deserved it. She got out, grabbed her pink lace underwear and pink bra and put them on. She took her towel and began to dry her hair.

"Hermione?" said Draco as he knocked on the door.

Hermione jumped to the sound. She quickly put on her silk pajamas with a white tank top, which had lace around the neck, and opened the door. "Yes Draco?"

Draco could not help but notice how beautiful she looked with wet hair. Water was dripping from her hair and was full of many curls. "...um...you look amazing". The words just slipped from his mouth. He went all red and looked down. _Oh my god...did I just say that out loud...she is going to slap me or hex me or something._

Hermione smiled, "...thank you..." _He can be sweet sometimes._

Draco then realized he had come up for a different reason, "Dumbledore is here. We have to go and get the playdium ready for the match tomorrow".

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot...the folder is downstairs on..." said Hermione before she was cut off by Draco.

"On the coffee table...I know", said Draco with a smile and headed downstairs.

Hermione smiled. She quickly zapped the washroom clean and went downstairs. She noticed Dumbledore sitting and looking through the file.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore", said Hermione as she sat down beside Draco.

"Ah...Mrs. Granger...Hello...How are you?", Dumbledore said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm fine thank you", Hermione said as she put on a sweater.

Dumbledore set down his cup. "That's good. Well are you two ready go out to the field and get this all set up? I see you both have spilt up who is doing what?"

Draco looked up, "Yes we have. I will be in charged of decorating the stands in which everyone will be sitting on, and Hermione is going to set up the playing field".

"Ahh I see. What have you both got planned?", asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Draco has decided that since the theme is Midnight Blue, all the stands will alternate between colors of midnight blue and silver. The stand for the Professors will be in colors of red and gold, for Gryffindor, and green and grey, for Slytherin. We have also decided to add some bewitched tents over the whole field which will show a nighttime sky, to get into the whole theme of Midnight blue", Hermione explained.

"May I say, that is an amazing idea. You two have given this a lot of thought." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Thank you Professor", they both said.

"Now tell me you idea Hermione?", asked Dumbledore.

"Well, for the goal posts I have decided to give those the color of the two houses that will be playing. For the grass at the bottom, I have decided to make the grass a midnight blue with silver tips. This will give it some sparkle. Also as something just a little extra, all the students will be wearing blue and silver to the event", Hermione said with a smile.

Dumbledore looked up at both of them. "I must say, I am very surprised that you two have managed to work all this out. It is a lot of work, but you both have made time. 50 points shall be awarded to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for a job well done. Now enough talking, lets get out there and get this set up."

Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore all stood up and left for the playing field. Once out there, Draco and Hermione got to work. It did not talk them long. With the help of Dumbledore, they got the job done. The field looked amazing. They all headed back into the school. Dumbledore bid them goodnight and left.

Hermione and Draco headed back to the common room.

"Draco... I will be back in a minute. I just have to get something from the library", Hermione said as she went the other way.

"Alright. I'll make us some smoothies for when you get back", said Draco. _What did I just say?_

Hermione smiled, _Did he really say that?_ "Alright".

Draco got back to the common room. He walked over to the kitchen and made some smoothies. Since it was so hot, he needed some way to cool down. He went over to the fireplace and sat down.

"Its cold in here with the air conditioning on", Draco said to himself.

He bent over and threw some more wood into the fireplace. He sat back onto the pillow on the ground and waited for Hermione to get back. He looked over at the book he left on the table, which he was reading before they had left for the field.

Draco heard footsteps from down the hall. He went to put the book back. As he walked over to the table the book slipped out of his hand. He picked it up. The page was glowing with three words...

_Its coming true..._

Draco heard Hermione saying the password to get in the room. He quickly put the book down and ran over to his pillow and sat down. _Is it going to happen now?...Is it going to be exactly like the dream?_

Hermione open the door and came in. She smiled at Draco and put her books on the table. She noticed he was sitting there with the smoothies he had made for them. _Awwwn he made them...and just for us too...he's so sweet. _

He could feel the heat that was in the room when she entered. Draco's heart was pounding, he had butterflies, not knowing what is about to happen. _Is this it?...Is it going to happen now??? _

Hermione picked up her smoothie from the table. She sat down by the fireplace. Draco handed her a blanket and joined her. He put one hand through his hair and the other happened to end up being on her hand. He looked over and looked at her.

So many things were going through Hermione's head. _It is time?...Should I tell him?...He has been reading some books too...I think he knows...maybe its finally time to tell him..._

"Um...Draco...we need to talk about something", said Hermione. _There is no turning back now._

Draco lifted his hand and moved closer to her, "What is it Hermione?"

"Umm...", Hermione said nervously. _Why does this situation seem so familiar?..._

He looked into her brown eyes. The heat from the fireplace was making her sweat. A drop of sweat came down her cheek and stopped by her lips. He took his hand and wiped it off. His hand slowly traced down her face and to her neck. Before they knew it, they had locked lips with each other. They shared a passionate kiss with one another. His hand slowly went down her slender and toned body. She slowly fell back and he followed her down. The kiss broke. They were looking into each other eyes.

She then broke the silence, "What now?" _It's happened..._

He slowly started to move closer to her, trying to steal another kiss before reality would kick in.

There came a knock at the door and it opened.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Malfoy and Mrs. Granger but I forg..." Dumbledore stopped in the middle of his sentence after looking at the two.

Draco and Hermione quickly jumped up.

Draco spoke, "Um...Professor its..."

Dumbledore cut him off, "Be in my office tomorrow morning, both of you, at 12:00pm sharp. Do not be late. Now please, off to bed both of you."

Hermione and Draco quickly got up and ran up to there rooms and shut the doors. Dumbledore then slowly left the common room.

Draco got into his room and sat on his bed. _Me and Granger...Dumbledore...the dream...it ended with someone coming in...Why didn't I stop this? I knew someone was going to come in..._Draco fell back onto his bed..._What's going to happen with Dumbledore tomorrow?_

Hermione quickly jumped into bed. _Did this just happen?...The dreams are coming true now...Dumbledore saw us...Me and Draco...What's going to happen now?...The dre...the dr...The Dreams...are...coming true_

**Hey everyone...well here is the next chapter...i wasn't going to finish this up until another day or two...i kinda hurt myself so it was hard for me to sit here...but i decieded to finish this chapter...i know you guys have been waiting for it...please let me know what you think...what do u want to happen next...and am i going to fast or rushing things?...let me know guys...please review:)**

**xoxox**

**deepy**


	6. Giving In

**Hey Everyone...well here is the next chapter...i waited a few days before i posted this one because i realli wanted to be good. its 1:30 right now and i have to get it done so i can post it... i have started the next chapter...but for now here is chappie 6...Happy Reading...And just incase i dont get a chance to say...Happy New Years to everyone!!!**

**Chapter 6 - Giving In**

_He took her hands and looked deep into her eyes, wondering what she would be thinking about right now._

_"We can't do this; you know it will never work out. Your father is a death eater, we would both be killed", Hermione said with fear._

_Draco kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, "Granger have you ever wondered that maybe it's a chance I'm willing to take?"_

_Before she knew it, she was up against the wall, with her hands pinned over her head in a tight grip. His other hand slowly trailed down her body. He slowly moved in. They were both locked in a romantic kiss. He slowly let go of the grip he had on her hands. He placed both his hands on her hips, while she ran her hands through his hair. He slowly began to trace down her neck, and listened to the moan she was longing to release. _

_She took her hand and put it to his chin. She lifted up his head and looked into his grey eyes, "I'm willing to take a chance to"._

_Once again they went back into there kiss._

_The curtain suddenly flew open._

_Hermione and Draco quickly back away from each other._

_The boy looked at both of them in great confusion. "..Draco, Hermione what..are..is...going on???"_

_Hermione and Draco both looked at each other, speechless._

Hermione quickly sat up. She was breathing heavy and was sweating. She looked over at her clock, which read 8:30am. It was a Saturday morning, the day of the first Quidditch match of the year.

Hermione had to be in Dumbledore's office at 12 to meet him, along with Draco. The night had ended in a shock. Dumbledore caught Draco and Hermione in a kiss, and asked them to be in his office the next morning.

Hermione rolled out of bed and put on her robe. She walked over to the washroom and began to brush her teeth. _What's happening, me and Draco...How did this all start?...There must be a way to stop this...maybe I should check in the library...there might be some book on stopping dreams. _Hermione picked up a hair tie and tied up her very messy hair.

She walked out of the washroom and into the hallway. She noticed Draco's door was wide open. She slowly walked over to his room, being careful not to make any noise just in case he was inside. She looked inside and found that Draco's bed was already made and his nightclothes were on the bed. _Maybe he's downstairs..._ Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room. She looked around and found no Draco in sight. She looked in the kitchen, he wasn't there either. _Hm...I wonder where he could have gone._

Hermione grabbed a glass of water and went back up stairs to take a shower. She turned on the shower to let it warm up. She took off her robe and clothes and hung it on the door. She stepped in and took a long needed shower. She stepped out of the shower and sprayed herself with vanilla body mist. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to her night table, picked up her wand and zapped her hair dry and straight. She pulled out a new blue bra and underwear. She put it on then walked over to her closet and pulled out a white skirt, which was knee length, and a yellow halter. She put one some white heals, grabbed a sweater, put her wand in her pocket and left for the library.

By now, it was 10am. _I had better hurry before more students get to the library. _Hermione slowly walked into the library and walked over to the section where all the books on dreams were. Just when she got there, she noticed a certain blonde haired boy standing there.

Draco was standing there and reading something to himself very quietly. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and put an eavesdropping spell to effect. She put her head up against the bookshelf that she was hiding behind. She slowly began to listen to what Draco was reading.

_Recurring Dreams_

_Dreams can be a beautiful thing. They are a place where ones true desires and feelings are hidden. One can hide in these dreams and no one has to know about them. The muggle world, dreams just remain dreams. The Wizarding world is different. Recurring dreams happen for a reason. They are trying to allow one message to get through to the dreamer; Let them come true. There is no way to stop these dreams from coming true. If they have began to come true, no one can stop them. Not all dreams will come true, but the dreams that do come true, are doing so because the desire held within those dreams cannot remain hidden. It wants to come out. _

Just then, Hermione heard a loud, high-pitched voice come from the other end of the library. She quickly hid behind a pile of books.

Pansy came running up to Draco and started to kiss him. "Oh, Drakie, where have you been? I have missed you so much".

Draco quickly put the book down and took Pansy off him. "Nothing, just been busy with some head boy business".

Pansy looked at him suspiciously, "Oh...ok...well don't forget we have a dinner date tonight."

Draco had forgotten. "Um...about that...I can't. Hermione and I have many things to do tonight after the big match. I'm sorry."

Hermione had a curious look on her face. _What is he talking about we do not have anything to do..._

Pansy's eyes became red with anger. "What is with you Draco? Ever since the beginning of the year, you have been ignoring me. You do not want to spend time with me, you yell at me, we haven't even had sex in so long. What spell does that Mudblood have on you?"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT. Pansy I think you had better just leave. I don't want to see you face right now", said Draco as he looked away from her.

"You never want to see my face anyways", Pansy's eyes filled with tears as she left the library.

Draco slammed his hands against the books. Hermione got out from behind the books. She looked at the time. It was 11:55am. She walked over to Draco.

"Hey, I was looking for you. We have to go see Dumbledore remember", said Hermione as she walked over.

Draco looked up, "Oh hey...yeah alright lets go".

Hermione and Draco left the library. They quickly got up to Dumbledore's office. Draco knocked on the large wooden door.

"Professor?", said Draco.

The large door opened slowly. Hermione and Draco let themselves in.

"Professor?", Hermione said as she looked around.

Dumbledore walked down from his stairs, "Ah, so nice to see you two."

"Hello Professor", they both said.

Dumbledore walked down and sat on his chair. "Please both of you have a seat."

Hermione and Draco sat down next to one another.

"Now as you both know the match is to start at 3pm sharp. Both teams are already outside getting some final practice in. Now I need to discuss something with you two", said Dumbledore as he looked at both of them.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with fear.

Dumbledore began to speak, "Now you two will release the snitch and bludger, I need to discuss the safety issue that we have hear. Once they are released, the match will begin right away. Players will start flying around and bludgers will be around. In order for your safety we need to make sure you get out of there as soon as possible. You will be given one broom. Once you release them, mount the broom and fly back to the side. You will go in through the curtain. We would let you run but it is too far of a run, so that is why we are giving you the broom. Any questions?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion. They were so sure that Dumbledore was going to talk to them about what happened last night in the common room, but he did not even give the slightest indication to the events of the night before.

Draco then spoke up. "No Professor, we do not have and further questions".

"Alright then. Well right now it is...12:30...please be at the field at 2:30 so we can prepare. Off to lunch then you two", said Dumbledore as he stood up.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the door with Dumbledore behind them.

Hermione and Draco stepped on the steps. Right before they began to move down, Dumbledore spoke.

Dumbledore stepped out, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, Please do be careful". With that said, he shut the door.

"Do you suppose that was about last night", asked Draco.

Hermione looked over at him. "I...I...I'm not sure".

Both of them stepped off the steps and went to the Great Hall.

"See you at the match", said Draco.

Hermione smiled, "yeah"

Hermione saw Ginny sitting at the table and went over and joined her.

"Hey Hermione. Here I got some food for you", said Ginny as she put the plate in front of Hermione.

Hermione sat down. "Thanks Ginny".

Ginny looked at Hermione. She knew something was wrong, and she knew it had to do with Draco.

"What happened between you and Draco?", Ginny asked.

"We...we...we...kissed...last night", said Hermione as she put her hands to her head and began to tear.

Draco looked away from his friends and noticed Hermione tearing up. _Hmm...she must be telling her. I hope she's ok..._

Ginny grabbed some tissue and handed it to Hermione. "Oh Hermione...Don't worry everything will be ok. This all is happening for a reason, there must be".

Hermione took the tissue and began to wipe the tears. "There is a reason. I heard Draco reading about it today. Some dreams come true because it was what a person truly desires."

"What are you saying? Do...do...do you love Draco?", Ginny said in a hushed tone.

Hermione looked up. "I don't know".

Ginny looked over and saw that Harry and Ron were coming. "Harry and Ron are coming". Ginny quickly tapped her wand on Hermione's face to get rid of the tears.

Ron came and sat down by Hermione. "Hey M'ione. Ready to watch us win the big match today?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. She gave Ron a kiss. "Always".

"Well, then lets go. The match is going to start in 30 minutes", said Harry as he helped Ginny up.

"Oh shit. I will see you guys there. Me and Dr..Malfoy are releasing the bludgers and snitch. Dumbledore said we have to be there at 2:30. Ginny save me a spot. Good luck you guys", Hermione turned around and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall where Draco was waiting.

Hermione and Draco reached the playing field. They went under the stands to where they kept the bludgers and snitch.

"Ah...There you two are. Now the chest with the bludgers is in the center. Hermione here is the golden snitch box.," said Dumbledore as he gave the box to Hermione. "Now, me and the rest of the teachers have to head up to the teachers box. When we call your names you may come out and release the objects." With that said the teachers left.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams walked in. Draco went to talk to the Slytherin team. Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Hey guys. Good luck out there", Hermione said as she gave them both hugs. She could see Draco was watching her from the corner of his eye. _Wow she looks so good._

"Thanks", said Harry and Ron.

Outside Dumbledore introduced the Slytherin team. The Slytherin team went flying out. Not long after so did the Gryffindor team.

"NOW, I WOULD LIKE TO CALL OUT OUR VERY OWN HEAD BOY, DRACO MALFOY AND HEAD GIRL, HERMIONE GRANGER, TO RELEASE THE SNITCH AND BLUDGERS SO WE MAY BEGAN THE MATCH", said Dumbledore.

With that said Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close, "Ready Granger?"

"Um...yeah...", said Hermione. She was a bit scared.

Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

Hermione felt all warm inside. She looked into his grey eyes, "...always..."

With that said, both walked out onto the field hand-in-hand. Everyone was screaming and cheering, waiting from them to release the snitch so the match could begin. Hermione and Draco got to the box. They mounted the broom.

Everyone became quiet, as Hermione and Draco were ready to open the boxes. All the players were waiting quietly.

"Ready", said Draco.

"Yep", said Hermione as she held a tight grip on Draco.

Draco kicked open the box and Hermione release the snitch. Players started flying around and everyone began cheering. Draco quickly kicked off the ground and flew back to the spot they came out of. He got off the broom and helped Hermione off it as well. He looked into her eyes. He brought his hand up to her hair to move a piece of hair off her face. He looked at her and leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Hermione broke it and moved back, "Draco no".

Draco took her hands and looked deep into her eyes, wondering what she would be thinking about right now.

"We can't do this; you know it will never work out. Your father is a death eater, we would both be killed", Hermione said with fear.

Draco kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, "Granger have you ever wondered that maybe it's a chance I'm willing to take?"

Before Hermione knew it, she was up against the wall, with her hands pinned over her head in a tight grip. Draco's other hand slowly trailed down her body. He slowly moved in. They were both locked in a romantic kiss. He slowly let go of the grip he had on her hands. He placed both his hands on her hips, while she ran her hands through his hair. He slowly began to trace down her neck, and listened to the moan she was longing to release.

Hermione took her hand and put it to his chin. She lifted up his head and looked into his grey eyes, "I'm willing to take a chance to". _There is no turning back now, this is it, its me and Draco, no one can stop us_

_Me Malfoy, with Granger...who would have known. At least I know I am not in this alone. She is taking a chance and so am I._

Once again they went back into there kiss.

The curtain suddenly flew open.

Hermione and Draco quickly back away from each other.

"..Draco...HERMIONE what...what's..GOING ON???"

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other, speechless.

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Well there you go...Hermione and Draco have given into there feelings...I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a long time now...So what do you all think...come on i want at least 10 reviews please:(, before i post the next chapter:P...let me know what you think...who should it be walking through the door...what should happen...i have the idea already...but let me know yours i might chnage mine...if you have any questions please plst them and i will answer:)...again PLEASE REVIEW:D**

**xoxox**

**Deepy 3**


	7. Caught

**Hello again everyone...First off...HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE...hope you all had a fun and safe one:D...sorry about the cliffhanger ending but i had to do it...so please don't hate me for it:P...well here is the continuation from the cliffhanger ending that you all have been waiting for:P, hope you like it...Happy Reading :)**

**Chapter 7 - Caught**

Hermione and Draco stood there, hand-in-hand, not knowing what to say or think. Hermione did not know what to say, she just stood there staring at the boy, what possible explanation could she have for this. _This is not happening, this cannot happen._ Hermione slowly began to tear.

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed she was beginning to cry, so he spoke. "Look..."

Before Draco could say anything else he was cut off, and a wand was being dug into this throat.

Hermione looked up, "HARRY, NO DON'T", she said as she pulled Harry off Draco with all her might.

"Please, Harry let me explain, please let me", Hermione said as tears flew down her cheeks.

"Hermione I don't want to hear it right now. I have to get back to the match. I just came in to grab something, I never thought I would have to see this", Harry said as he picked up his gloves.

Hermione was crying her eyes out, "Harry please...".

"I won't say anything, we will talk after the match. Ginny is waiting for you in the stands", said Harry.

He gave a glare to Draco and flew back out into the match.

Hermione fell to her knees. She was so confused. What was she to do? Her best friend had just seen her kissing his enemy of 7 years.

Draco quickly ran over to Hermione's side and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hermione, don't worry we will figure this out".

Hermione looked over at him. Something just felt right and she knew he wouldn't go anywhere. She grabbed him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I have to go to Ginny, we will talk after", said Hermione and with that said she left.

"So this is what you have been up to", said a voice from behind Draco.

Draco quickly spun around. _Please don't tell me that's Pansy..._

"Blaise", Draco said as he turned around.

Blaise was Draco's best friend since they were kids. Blaise had always knew Draco was this kind of guy, one could would go for any girl, but he never thought he would be seeing his best friend with a mudblood, especially after he had told Blaise that he had stopped cheating on Pansy.

Blaise walked over to Draco. "What's happening mate? I thought you had stopped all this years back, since you met Pansy. Even if you were to be with someone, why would you pick Granger?"

Draco quickly picked up his broom. "Look...it's a long story. I will tell you after the match, we will talk. Just please don't say anything for now".

Blaise gave his friend a pat on the back. "Sure".

With that said, Draco nodded at Blaise and flew out into the field with his team, and the screams of all the students, well most, in the stands.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, crying her eyes out.

"Hermione...what...what happened?" she said as he pulled out some tissue for her friend.

Hermione took it and wiped her eyes, "Ha...Har...Harry...kn...knows".

"AND THERE IS ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN, WHO LEADS, 130 TO 70"

Ginny's eyes became wide in fear, "What, how did this happen, and when?"

"Right now", Hermione leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear. "He walked in on me and Draco...kissing".

"Oh my god, what did he say?", Ginny asked.

"He couldn't believe it. He took his wand out and was about to hurt Draco but, I stopped him", Hermione whispered.

"OH WHATS THIS...1...2...3...3 GOALS FOR GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN STILL IN LEAD, 130 TO 100"

Ginny handed another tissue to Hermione. "What else?"

Hermione took the tissue from Ginny's hand. "Nothing, he had to get back to match. But before he left he said he won't say anything and that we will talk after the match".

"AND ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN IN LEAD, 130 TO 110"

"So what's going to happen now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know", said Hermione.

"1...2...2 GOALS FOR GRYFFINDOR, SCORE IS 130 TO 130"

"I have to go talk to Harry right after the match, can you tell Ron I went to see Dumbledore if he asks where I am?", asked Hermione.

"Sure", said Ginny, "and don't worry everything will be fine.

"I hope so", said Hermione looking up into the field.

"IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH...BOTH OF THEM ARE AT IT...BOTH LOOK TO BE IN GREAT RAGE TRYING TO GET THE SNITCH...HARRY HAS PUSHED AWAY DRACO BUT DRACO IS COMING BACK WITH A WHIP OF HIS BROOM...BOTH REGAINING THERE BALANCE...IT LOOKS LIKE THERE BOTH GOING TO GO FOR IT...BOTH MEN STANDING ON THERE BROOMS...AND...AND...AND THEY HAVE JUMPED TO A FALL OF 20 FEET...WHO HAS THE SNITCH?"

Hermione stood up to looked into the field. Both Harry and Draco fell with a big thud. Slowly they both began to get up. The snitch in the view of his hands.

"...DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH...SLYTHERIN WINS 280 TO 130...CONGRADULATIONS SLYTHERIN"

All the Slytherin students stood up and begin to cheer as loud as they could.

"Everyone was so sure that Gryffindor was going to win. They had been practicing so much", said Ginny.

Hermione looked up in guilt. "It's my fault Ginny. Harry saw me and Draco and was more worried about hurting him than getting the snitch".

Hermione looked down into the field and saw Harry leaving with Ron not far behind. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and left to find the boys. They got out from the stands and spotted Ron.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. She ran over and gave him a hug. He seemed upset.

"I can't believe we fucking lost to Slytherin", Ron yelled.

"Don't worry Ronald. There will be other matches", said Ginny.

"Ron, where's Harry? Did he get hurt from the fall?" asked Hermione as she frantically looked around from him.

"He went back to the dorms. Naw he's alright, but Draco got hurt", said Ron.

"Oh my god is he ok?" asked Hermione. _What did I just ask? _"I mean…is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's ok, just a broken arm, he should be fine", said Ron.

"That's good...well I'm off I have to see Dumbledore...I won't be at dinner so don't wait up", said Hermione. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then M'ione. Bye", said Ron, and kissed her back.

"Bye Hermione", said Ginny as she gave her a hug. "Everything will be fine", she whispered.

Hermione smiled and left in search for Harry, but at the same time thinking about Draco. _I hope he is ok, he had a bad fall, I wish I were with him right now._

Back in the head boy and head girl room, entered Draco and Blaise.

"How's your arm now Draco?" asked Blaise as he sat on the sofa.

"Madam Pomfrey said it will be fine in a weeks time", said Draco as he started up the fire.

"Oh alright...So care to fill me in?" Blaise questioned.

Draco lite the fire and sat down across from Blaise, "Well it all started with some dreams I began to have, about me being with Hermione".

Blaise looked confused, "Dreams?"

"Yeah. They kept happening repeatedly, and Hermione was having them to, I found out. So I did some research, and found out that, recurring dreams will begin to come true and there is no way of stopping them no matter how hard you try. It said dreams are where your fantasies and desire are held", Draco explained.

Blaise was sitting there amazed, "So when did they start to come true?"

"Last night was the first one and today another one came true. I told Hermione I am all in. That I'm ready for this, and well...so is she", said Draco.

"So what about Pansy?" asked Blaise, "You know she likes you."

Draco laughed, "Only for sex, that's the only reason".

Blaise laughed, "So what are you going to do about her? You can't keep leading her on."

"I know man. I really have to think about what to do about her. Anyways that's it, lets go eat dinner", said Draco as he stood up.

"Alright", said Blaise.

They both got up and left the common room. They went down the corridors to the great hall. Draco sat down at his table, beside Pansy of course. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was there. But she wasn't.

"...wonder where she is..." said Draco to himself.

Pansy looked over and gave him a plate of food. "Who Drakie?"

He looked over, "Oh...no one", and begin to eat.

Back at the Gryffindor common room entrance Hermione stood there.

"Well..here goes", said Hermione as she walked in, and as she expected he was sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She shut the door, went in and sat beside him.

She looked up at him, "...hi..." she said quietly.

He looked up at her, "Talk..." that's all he said as he waited for her to tell he what's going on.

Hermione slowly began telling him about the dreams from the first to the very last one she has had so far. She told him about the interaction she had with Draco the first time. She told him about the research she did to find out more about the dreams. How she found out Draco was having the same dreams. She told him about the first dream that had came true the night before, and how Dumbledore saw it, and told him how that she believes he's giving them a warning too. Up to what had just recently happened before the match. By now, she was balling her eyes out. There was tissue everywhere, and her eyes were red as ever. Harry had never seen Hermione so upset in the whole time he had knew here.

Harry grabbed Hermione and gave her a hug, "Hermione...Do you like him?"

She slowly let go of him and backed away, "Honestly Harry, I don't know, no?".

"Do you still love Ron?" he asked as he gave her another tissue.

Hermione sat there and looked at Harry, "I...do...doo...don't know. I'm so confused", Hermione said as she began to ball again.

Harry looked over at Hermione. She needed the support of her friends right now. She was going through such a hard thing; she could not be left alone like this. Harry could not leave his best friend like this, even if she could possibly be in love with his enemy.

"Hermione look...We will figure this out...you, me, and Ginny. I know she knows, don't worry she didn't tell me anything but you guys had been spending a lot of time together. Hermione as long as your happy, don't worry about what I think of Malfoy. Just be happy", said Harry as he rubbed Hermione's back.

Hermione looked up at Harry, and jumped onto him and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much Harry".

"But Hermione", began Harry as he let go of Hermione, "you can't lead on Ron like this, sort out your feelings soon".

Hermione nodded.

"You better get going, Ron and Ginny are going to be back soon", said Harry as he helped Hermione up.

Hermione stood up and gave Harry one last hug. "Thanks", she said as she walked out. _I hope he's not lying, I hope he will help me, what if he is not happy and is just saying it...no of course not...Harry is my best friend._

Hermione got back to her common room. She found Draco sitting on the couch. She went over and sat down beside him.

"How is you arm, are you ok, I was so worried about you, I would have come to see you but I went...", Hermione was silenced by a kiss.

Draco moved back and looked at her. "Granger...shut up...I'm fine", he said as he put his arm around her.

Hermione blushed. "…Good...".

"How did things with Harry go?" asked Draco.

"They went great. He's said as long as I'm happy he's fine", Hermione said with a smile.

Draco grabbed a blanket and put it on them. "That's good". _I do not trust Pothead, he would never accept this, he is surely up to something, and I'm going to find it out._

While Draco was lost in his own thoughts, Hermione had already fallen asleep in Draco's arms. _She looks so peaceful; I do not want to wake her._

Draco took his wand and switched off all the lights in the common room. All that was left was the light from the fireplace. He put a spell on the door so there would not be any more surprise visits from anyone. Draco sat there thinking about what Hermione had said about Harry. He could not believe it; he would not let himself believe it.

Draco saw light in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see the dream book was once again glowing. He picked it up and put it on his lap. He looked over at Hermione. She was fast asleep. He slowly opened the book to see what the page said. There was no way he was going to believe that Potter was ok with this after read those words he read in the book.

_Keep friends close and enemies closer Draco..._

**Hello again**

**Well there is chapter 7...i hope you all like it...just some little notes...i will try to post about 2 - 3 chapter before january 8th because i go back to school then and when im back to school it will be harder for me to update, probilli like 1 chapter every week or two, sorry:(...but i will try my best to get as much as i can in before i go back to school...for now i leave you with this chapter...i hope you like it...please review and let me know what you think...if you guys are confused about anything just post it and i will get back to you with an answer...please leave you opinions and everything...i love to read them...enjoy guys!**

**xoxox**

**Deepy**


	8. The Letter

**Hey everyone…sorry for the couple days you had to wait for this…things have been crazy…having to get ready to go back to school…well I won't keep you waiting any longer…hope you enjoy…Happy Reading)**

**Chapter 8 - The Letter**

"_You are sure this information is correct?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Very well. I shall deal with this matter."_

"_What shall I do in the meantime?"_

_The individual handed a package over to the other person in the room. "Keep bringing me more information and there will be more of this."_

_The individual took the package, "Very well. We shall keep in touch"._

"_Of course", said the individual, as they turned around and walked out of the room._

_The other individual looked down at the package and smirked. They turned around and left with the package tightly held in there hands._

Hermione woke up the next morning, somewhat shocked and scared. _Who were those people in the dreams? I couldn't see them…are they coming after me and Draco?…_ She looked over to see that Draco was asleep beside her on the sofa. The fire was still running, just as warm as it had been when she had came into the room the night before. She looked over at the clock. It was 10am on Sunday morning. She looked over to see Draco's arm in a plaster. She then remembered the events of the night before. Harry had walked in on her and Draco, and now knew there little secret. She was so exhausted from all that had been going on.

Hermione slowly got up, being careful as to not walk up Draco. She stood up and noticed that the dream book was in his lap. She slowly picked it up. It was still open to the page that Draco had been reading the night before. Her eyes widen as she read what was on the page.

_Keep friends close and enemies closer Draco..._

Hermione's heart sank. _Oh, my god…he must think that Harry is going to say something. I have to go see him otherwise,I might lose him…and maybe even Draco. _Hermione set the book on the coffee table. She was still in her clothes from the night before. She quickly ran upstairs, grabbed her robe, and put it on. She ran back downstairs. Draco was still asleep. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She ran out of the dorm and ran to the Gryffindor dorms. She said the password and walked in.

Harry looked up from his books to see Hermione standing in the common room. It was still empty, as students were still asleep.

"Hermione…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he put down his books. "Is everything ok?"

Hermione walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch. "Harry, I need to ask you something"

Harry looked at her with curiosity. "Sure…what is it?"

Hermione would not believe she had to be asking her best friend this, but she had to be sure it was not him in the dream. She could not bare the chance of losing Harry or even…Draco.

"I had a dream, and in it two individuals were talking, but I couldn't make out who they were. They were talking about giving information to one another", said Hermione.

"Is that all? There is nothing to worry about Hermione, it was nothing", said Harry.

"There's more…," said Hermione.

Harry looked at her with fear.

"When I woke up, I found the dream book with Draco…" Hermione was cut off before she could finish.

"Did you sleep with Draco?" Harry asked with rage.

Hermione looked at him with fear, "No, not in the way you are thinking. I fell asleep on the sofa last night and so did he. That's all Harry."

"Oh…sorry…I got scared", said Harry. "Continue…"

"It's ok…When I took the book off his lap is said…Keep friends close and enemies closer Draco...So I got scared. I came to ask you if…well…if you are truly ok with all this? For all I know…that could be you in the dream", Hermione said as she looked down at the ground.

Harry put his arm around Hermione, "Listen…I know this is hard for you to believe, but Hermione, even though you are with my enemy…I would never do anything to hurt you or him. I just want you to be happy…even if it is with Draco. I know you went through a lot with Victor last year. I just want you to be happy".

Tears began to flow down Hermione's cheeks. She had gone through so much with Victor last year. He had become associated with Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. Hermione found out and would not stand for it. So she left him knowing that he still loves her to this very day. A little bit after they had broke up, she found out she was pregnant. She decided not to keep the baby because it would be a danger to her and the baby. It was the hardest choice she made.

Hermione's tears slowly began to stop. "Harry, can you please to me a favor?"

"Sure", said Harry.

Hermione was so scared to ask but it was the only way to make sure Draco knew that Harry was on there side.

"Can…can….can you please talk to Draco, and tell him what you just told me?" Hermione looked back down. She was scared to meet her eyes with Harry.

Harry pulled her face up and smiled, "If it makes you happy, let's go".

With that being said, Hermione jumped up with Harry's hand in hers. They left the Gryffindor common room and headed to the head dorms. Hermione said the password and they went in.

Draco was coming down the stairs from just taking a shower. He got to the bottom and stopped. He did not know what to say. Him and Harry had never had a proper conversation.

"Um…Draco…Harry has something to tell you", said Hermione as she walked over to Draco with Harry beside her.

Draco looked at Hermione curiously.

"…Alright…" said Draco.

Draco led the three of them to the sofas. Hermione sat down with Draco and Harry sat across from them. Hermione looked at Draco and took his hand. _Oh…what about Ron…what do I say to him…I do not even know who I love._

Harry looked at both of them.

"Look Ma…Draco. You and I have had our differences since the beginning and I know that we will never be the best of friends. But, I have been talking to Hermione for the past few days. From what I see, I can tell you both care for each other very much. I want Hermione to be happy. She went through a lot last year with Victor Krum. If she is happy with you then I am happy. Just take good care of her", Harry told Draco.

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was smiling. "Thanks Potter".

Harry smiled. "Well, I better go. Ron will be looking for me".

"Wait Potter. What about Ron?" asked Draco.

"What about Pansy?" Harry asked back

With that said, Harry said bye to the two and left. Draco gave Hermione an hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, I'm guessing, that you found the dream book this morning", said Draco as he got some things together.

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, I did. Where are you off to?"

"Oh…I'm going to the library to work on some things with Blaise, Raven and…Pansy…then I have Quidditch practice", Draco said slowly.

Hermione looked at him with a frown, "Oh…alright…Well I'm going to spend the day here studying. I have lots to catch up on. I'll probably be studying with Harry, Ginny and Ron."

Draco smiled, "Have fun".

Her gave her a kiss and left out of the common room.

Hermione went upstairs and took a nice long shower. When she got out, she went straight to the library with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They four of them sat there the entire day catching up on homework. It was nearly midnight when Hermione got back to the common room. There she found Draco sitting by the fireplace waiting for her.

"Hey, how was the study session", asked Draco.

Hermione went over and sat beside him. "Fine, but I'm so tired".

Draco looked over at Hermione. "Well then go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow."

Hermione looked over at Draco and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

Hermione and Draco both went up to there rooms and went to sleep straight away.

The next few weeks of school was packed with work. Snape and been giving them in class assignments that were to be done by the end of every class. Along with two rolls of parchment every week on a topic that he assigned. Binns, there history teacher was giving them quizzes every class to make sure everyone was up with there readings. McGonagall had been giving them many group assignments to do. These are just some of there classes. Along with this and all the other extra classes Hermione was taking, she was swamped with work. She also had her head duties. She had made excuses for her friends that she and Draco discuss everything in the evening. That allowed her to spend more time with him.

Draco and Hermione had become closer over the past few weeks. They were getting to spend time with each other every night. Sometimes during the day, they would go to Hogsmeade to spend some time together. They were both growing fond of each other. They still were confused about there feelings. Pansy and Ron had no idea still.

By now, it was the end of October, and the Halloween ball, called, The Midnight Fright, was coming up. With all the work everyone has had lately, no one even noticed it was coming up.

Harry and Ginny were going together and Hermione was going with Ron. Draco and Hermione had been talking about going together but they knew they could not do that.

There were 4 hours until the ball. Hermione was in the common room just finishing one of her essays for Divination. She and Ginny were going to get ready together. Draco was going over to Blaise so they could get ready together as well.

Draco came down the steps, with his dress robes in hand. He set them on a chair by the door, went over, and joined Hermione.

"Hey…why don't you put those books away and spend some time with me before I have to go", said Draco as he pulled the books out of Hermione's hands.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Um…nope."

Draco grabbed the books and put them on the floor, "Don't make me have to force you".

Hermione fell back on to the sofa, "Are you threaten me Ferret?"

Draco looked at Hermione. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. He was now on top of her. He slowly moved down and began to kiss Hermione slowly. They stayed in a passionate kiss for a minute. Draco then slowly back away.

"Not threaten you", said Draco. He slowly moved down to her ear and whispered, "just tempting you Granger".

Draco then moved down and slowly began to kiss her neck. He had released her hands which were now being run threw Draco's hair. Draco continued to make his may down. He then looked up at her and began to unzip her sweater. She looked up and him. She slowly got up and sat in his lap. Her sweater now on the floor, she slowly began to kiss him, while at the same time she unbuttoned his shirt. Neither of them had no idea what was happening. Draco slowly removed the top she was wearing, which he had gotten for her. Hermione then took off the shirt that Draco was wearing and threw it on the ground. Draco was moving his hands around all over her body. He was laying there with no shirt on and Hermione was in just in her bra. She slowly then began to move her hands to his belt buckle. She slowly began to open it.

There came a knock at the door.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and released what was going on. They both got up off the sofa and quickly put there shirts back on. Hermione walked over to the door to see who it was.

"Hermione, it's me, Ginny. Open up. I have been standing here for 5 minutes", said Ginny.

Hermione glanced back to see if Draco was dressed. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt.

Hermione opened the door and let Ginny in, "Hey, sorry about that…um…we….were…um"

"We were both upstairs. We didn't hear you knock", said Draco quickly and he picked up his dress robes. "Well I'll see you girls later" and Draco left.

"Alright well, let's go get ready. They boys said they will be here around 7 to pick us up", said Ginny as they walked upstairs.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco had just arrived to be greeted by Blaise.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" asked Blaise as they went up to the boys dorms.

"Oh…nothing…Just a little make out session with Granger", said Draco.

Blaise laughed, "Just as I thought. So what is happening? Have you made a decision yet, about when you're going to break up with Pansy?"

Draco began to take out his dress robes out of its bag, "I was thinking before the Christmas holidays, that way she won't have to see me for 3 weeks."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best idea. What about Granger? When is she going to tell Weasel?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know", said Draco as he put on his robes. "We haven't talked about this yet."

Blaise looked at him with confusion, "Haven't talked about it? You guys have been seeing each other for 2 months and haven't talked yet?"

"Well no…We have just been spending time together, to get to know each other better", said Draco as he finished putting on his robes.

Blaise walked over to grab his wand and put it in his robes, "Up to you man. Well let's get going. The girls are probably waiting".

The great hall was completely different. The ceiling was now full of flying bats and pumpkins everywhere. Their was thunder and lighting flashing in the hall. Their were tables set on the sides of the great hall for everyone to sit at and food in the middle of them. The teachers table was at the front of the hall in its usual spot. All the students began to come into the hall as it slowly began to fill up.

Draco sat at the front of the hall with Pansy, Blaise and Raven, Blaise's girlfriend and Draco's friend. He looked at the back of the hall to see if Hermione was coming in. He spotted Harry and Ginny, and then noticed Hermione with Ron. Hermione was wearing a halter cut red dress with silver patterns. She looked over at Draco and smiled. They had gotten her dress on one of there visits to Hogsmeade. He smiled and turned back around to his table.

The ball went until about midnight. All the students began to file out around 12. Draco and Hermione stayed back so they could talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, excellent job. I am very impressed by the turn out this year. You two are doing an amazing job as head boy and head girl. I cannot believe what you transformed the great hall into for this occasion. Keep it up, you are both doing great", said Dumbledore.

The three of them walked to the end of the hall. Chatting along the way about what other events could possibly be coming up.

Dumbledore stopped at the end of the hall. "One thing to both of you before you go, the night I saw you two in the common room, I know it has been a long time now, but, I must warn you, you two are doing this at your own risk. Please be careful".

Draco looked at Hermione and took her hand.

"Don't worry Professor. We are", said Draco.

With that said, they both parted from Dumbledore.

They got back to the common room. They both began to head upstairs to there rooms. Hermione was so exhausted.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Wait, I have a surprise for you".

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

Draco led her to his room and opened the door.

The room was lite with candles, and the room was filled with rose peddles. Draco waved his wand and slow music began to play. He took Hermione into his arms and pulled her close.

"Just because we didn't go to the ball together doesn't mean we can't enjoy a dance together", Draco said as he and Hermione slowly began to sway to the music.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco. Both were standing there locked in a passionate kiss. Draco slowly moved his hands to the back of Hermione's dress and he slowly began to unzip it. Hermione took off Draco's dress robes and unbuttoned his shit. Before they knew it, they were on Draco's bed with nothing on. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco kissed her all over.

The room was lite with scented candles that smelled of lavender. All that could be seen was the moonlight coming from the very small window in the room. Draco pulled Hermione closed to him to keep her warm.

"I love you", said Draco as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips.

Hermione pulled up the bed covers, to cover her and Draco's very naked bodies. "I love you too".

"You know if my father were to ever find out that I banged a mu...you, he would kill me", said Draco as he kissed Hermione neck, and listened to her moans.

Hermione got up and slowly got on top of Draco. She slowly allowed him to enter into her. She gently kissed Draco's neck and moved her way down. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him". They continuously tried new positions, which gave them all sorts of different pleasures. Eventually, both being very exhausted, and laid down beside each other.

Hermione gave Draco a kiss and asked, "Will you leave me if your father finds out?" _Why does this situation seem so familiar…like I have gone through it before…wait…is it another dream coming true?_

Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes and ran his hand through her hair, "What do you think?"...

Hermione looked up and kissed Draco. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. Draco went to pick up his wand to clear the room of the candles. He looked over at his night table and noticed a letter that appeared there. He picked it up and noticed the writing. _I know this writing. Where have I seen it before? _Draco slowly and quietly opened up the letter being careful not to wake Hermione.

_Draco,_

_I have been informed that you are up to something's that you know I would never approve of. Do not make me do something that will hurt you in the end. You know you are not to associate with Mudbloods, especially Hermione Granger. Now I know she is head girl, but Draco, keep it at that. Nothing more. I will be coming to visit you soon to see what you are up to, and do not think I do not know what you have been up to. I am watching you…_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked over at Hermione. She was sleeping so peacefully. She looked so happy, and he was happy with her. He was not going to take her happiness away from her like that. _What now?_

**Hello Everyone!!!**

**Well here is the eighth chapter. I hope you all liked it. Now some important things I should let you guys know. First, there was a lot of information in this chapter, and if you are unsure about anything please post it and I will clear it up. Secondly, I am back to college on Monday so I will be updating less, probably every other week. I will try my best if I can to update every week. I'm not sure if I will be able to post another chapter before Monday because I have lots of last minute things to do. But I will try if I can. So please everyone stay with me (…I will do my best to update often…And please everyone REVIEW…I would like to read some reviews before I post another chapter…so please everyone leave your comments…can't wait to read them) Luv you all**

**xoxox  
Deepy**


	9. Quarrels, Hogsmeade, Confrontations

**Hey everyone…Sorry for the long wait…ill explain at the end…for now, here is the next chapter. Hope you like…Happy Reading:)**

**Chapter 9 - Quarrels, Hogsmeade, Confrontations**

The room was still warm from the night before. All the candles had gone out and there was melted candle wax left all over the surfaces. Through the window came some sunlight, which lit up the room.

Draco slowly opened his eyes to the light shining in his face. He looked over to his side, where Hermione slept peacefully. He looked over at the clock on his table. It was 9:00am on a Saturday morning, after the ball. Draco slowly removed the blanket off him and put on a robe. He grabbed his wand and cleaned up the mess of candle wax all over the room. He then got into the shower and took a nice long shower.

Hermione was lying on the bed when she heard Draco coming out of the shower. She slowly got up, while keeping herself covered with the blanket on the bed. Draco came out of the washroom, dripping water, with just a towel around his waist.

Draco walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss. "Morning gorgeous".

Draco walked to Hermione's room and grabbed her robe. Hermione took the robe from Draco's hands and put it on.

"Your up early", asked Hermione as she tided the robe on herself.

"Yeah, I have to get going soon. I have Quidditch practice at 11", Draco said as he dressed into his Quidditch uniform.

Hermione walked over to Draco, put her arms around him from the back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks", said Hermione.

Draco turned around and looked at her puzzled. "For what?"

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck. "For everything you did last night. I really wasn't expecting that you would do all that for me".

Draco looked at Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. "No prob….", but before Draco was finished he was cut off.

"Drakie", came the voice of Pansy running up the common room stairs.

"Shit…now what", said Draco as he locked the door to buy some time.

There came knocking at the door. "Drakie open up, its me", said a very anxious Pansy.

Hermione quickly ran into the washroom and tried to open the door to her room.

"Draco it won't open. It must be locked from the other side", said Hermione in worry.

Draco quickly ran to his room and got his wand.

"No it won't work. Dumbledore put powerful charms on these doors remember?" said Hermione.

"DRAKIE COME ON OPEN UP", yelled Pansy.

Draco looked over at Hermione and gave her a kiss.

"Stay here until I can get her out", said Draco as he ran out of the washroom.

Hermione got to her knees and kept the door up just enough to make sure Pansy would not see her.

"Finally Drakie", said Pansy as she jumped into Draco's arm and began to kiss him.

Draco knew Hermione was watching so he quickly tired to get out of it.

"Pansy, I don't have time for this. I have to get to Quidditch pra…", but once again, Draco was cut off by Pansy.

Before he knew it, he was flat on his back, on the bed.

"Look Drakie, you have practice at 11 and right now its 10:15. So we have some time ok and don't try to get out of this. You have been acting wired lately", said Pansy.

Draco tired his hardest to reason with Pansy, but there was no way she was going to let him out of this one. He had been making excuses since he and Hermione had started seeing each other, and now there was none left.

Hermione sat, in the washroom, with her back against the door for 20 minutes, being forced to listen to Draco, whom she now loved, be with Pansy. There was nothing she could do…but wait…wait until this was over.

Hermione heard Pansy kiss Draco and leave. Draco grabbed his robe and put it on. He slowly came over to the door and opened it, just to find a crying Hermione. He slowly bent down and lifted her face. Eyes red, filled with tears and hurt.

Hermione jumped up and into Draco's arms. They just sat there, for 10 minutes, Hermione in Draco's arms just crying her eyes out.

"Hermione…I'm so sor….", began Draco.

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at Draco. "It's not your fault. This was going to happen one day. When we run out of excuses to tell everyone."

Draco looked over at Hermione. He took her into his arms and gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss. "I love you".

_He really does love me, and I love him too…_"I love you too. You better get going its 10:45", said Hermione.

Draco looked up at the clock in the washroom. "Oh yeah".

Draco got up then helped Hermione. They walked to the bottom of the stairs and to the common room door. Draco gave Hermione a hug and kisses and left for practice.

After Draco had left, Hermione went to her room, got some clothes and took a shower. She went back to the common room and got started on her homework. About one hour into doing her work, there came a knock at the door.

Hermione got up and answered the door. "….Ron?".

"Hi M'ione", said Ron as he gave Hermione a kiss.

Back at the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin team had just finished there practice and were on there way out off the field. Draco went with Blaise to the common room before going back to his dorms.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?", asked Blaise as he and Draco sat across from each other.

Draco took a piece of parchment out from his pocket and handed it to Blaise.

Blaise took it and his eyes widened when he saw the "L.M" logo on the parchment. He quickly opened the piece of paper and began to read it aloud.

_Draco,_

_I have been informed that you are up to something's that you know I would never approve of. Do not make me do something that will hurt you in the end. You know you are not to associate with Mudbloods, especially Hermione Granger. Now I know she is head girl, but Draco, keep it at that. Nothing more. I will be coming to visit you soon to see what you are up to, and do not think I do not know what you have been up to. I am watching you…_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Blaise folded up the piece of parchment and handed it back to Draco.

"How?" was the first thing that Blaise said.

Draco took back the letter and put it in his pocket.

"I don't know. I saw it last night on my table before I was about to go to sleep", said Draco.

"Did you tell Hermione?" asked Blaise.

"No I couldn't. Things are already kind of weird right now", said Draco.

"Why what happened?" asked Blaise.

"Pansy came to the dorm this morning, while Hermione was there", said Draco.

"What…wait Hermione in your room?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. That's not the point. Hermione hid in the washroom….and well you know Pansy", said Draco.

Blaise's mouth fell open. "SHIT! That fucking sucks. Is Hermione ok though?"

"Yeah she's ok. That's why I didn't say anything about the letter. I cannot tell her yet. Man, how did my dad find out?" asked Draco.

"Man I don't know. Don't think it was me. You know I wouldn't do that shit", said Blaise.

"Yeah man I know", said Draco. "We'll sort this out later. I had better get back to the common room. Me and Hermione have some things to plan for tomorrow".

Draco bid farewell to Blaise. He picked up his equipment from practice and left. He got to his common room door, said the password and went in.

"Hermione…I'm bac…", but before Draco could see anything he was speechless.

There was Hermione, lying on the sofa…with Ron. Hermione slowly awoke to the sound of Draco's voice. She looked up to see him standing there, with anger.

"Draco…it's not what your thinking", Hermione said quietly, trying not to wake Ron, but he was already up.

"Malfoy…When did you get here?" asked Ron with a dirty glare.

"Just now, and you?" said Draco still glaring at Hermione.

"At noon. M'ione I better get going. I have Quidditch practice now, since someone else booked the field for this morning", said Ron.

Ron packed up his books, and gave Hermione a kiss, whilst Draco was watching Hermione, and left.

Draco walked over to there kitchen and grabbed some water. "Well…didn't you two look cozy there".

"We fell asleep while studying. Its not like anything happened", said Hermione, with some indication towards this morning.

"Sure. At least I wasn't having fun this morning, if truth be told, you looked really cozyed up with Ron...sorry…Weasel there", said Draco while walking back over to Hermione.

"Excuse me; you have no right to get mad at me. Nothing happened," said Hermione.

"Um…I think I do. I walk in and I see you LAYING there with Weasel", said Draco.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH LISTENING TO THE PERSON YOU LOVE HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE!", said Hermione, as she ran up the stairs with tears flowing down her eyes, and slammed her room door shut.

Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in the common room by the fire doing his homework, while Hermione stayed up in her room. Neither of them said another word to each other for the rest of the afternoon, matter of fact, and the rest of the day.

Around 10pm, Hermione came out of her room. She walked down the stairs and into the common room. There lay Draco on sofa all curled up. She walked over to the other sofa, took the blanket there, and placed it on him. She then turned back, went to her room, and went straight to bed. It had been one long day.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She knew it was Draco so she did not answer.

"Look Hermione, I know you don't want to talk to me…but Professor Dumbledore is here… remember Hogsmeade today?" said Draco and headed back down the stairs.

"Shit", said Hermione. She quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower. She got out and put on something to keep her warm today, since she would be outside all day long. She zapped her hair straight, just like Draco likes it, and ran down to the common room where Dumbledore and Draco sat, having tea.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm so sorry. I forgot had a long day yesterday", said Hermione glaring at Draco.

"Ah, that is quite alright Ms. Granger. Shall we proceed", said Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione headed out to the front courtyard where they met up with the 3rd years and some other Professors. Dumbledore left them and went back to his office.

Not short after, Draco, Hermione and the rest of the Professors headed off to Hogsmeade. When they reached there, Draco gave instructions to the students to meet back at Zonko's joke shop in 1 hour. He informed the students that Hermione and himself will be at Hogs Head. Hermione would do anything right now rather then spend time with Draco, but they are required to say together on Hogsmeade trips.

Draco and Hermione headed to the Hogs Head. They sat across from each other, while Draco ordered them some Butterbeers. They sat there for about 45 minutes not saying anything to each other. Hermione had her head down, buried in a book. She wanted to avoid any sort of interaction with Draco all together. Finally, Draco could not take it and he spoke.

"…I'm…I'm…I'm sorry Hermione", said Draco, now looking up at Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head from her book and looked at Draco. "Me too. I know you were just as hurt as I was".

Draco looked around to see if anyone was watching. He bent over and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Hey hey…careful there. Wait till we get back", said Hermione.

Hermione and Draco sat there for 30 minutes talking to each other, whist-holding hands.

"M'IONE", came the voice of Ron.

Hermione looked over to see Ron and Harry approaching them. Draco and Hermione quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Harry…Ron…what are you guys doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I came to get something for Ginny", said Harry.

"Oh ok", said Hermione.

"What about you Hermione? What are you doing here with…Him?" said Ron with disgust.

"Oh we came here with the 3rd years", said Draco.

"Um…well they left 15 minutes ago with the Professors", said Ron.

"Well we…." said Hermione, before she was cut off.

"Drakie!", came the voice of Pansy.

Hermione turned around to see that Pansy, along with Blaise and his girlfriend, Raven, were heading there way. Hermione and Draco quickly looked at each. Both with fear, wondering what they were going to say to get out of this situation.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?", asked Pansy as she went and sat in Draco's lap.

"Um.. Well…Me and Hermione came here with the 3rd years. They left a little while ago, and um…we…um…" said Draco, while running out of what to say next.

"When we decided to stay back and plan some more trips for the 3rd years before the Christmas break. We were…um…just about to go when you all came", said Hermione.

Ron looked over at Hermione, but still looking somewhat unconvinced. Draco noticed and stepped in.

"Here take a look at this", said Draco pulling out Hogsmeade trip plans.

Ron and Pansy both looked at the plans then back at Draco and Hermione.

"Alright", said Ron.

"We will meet you all in a few minutes. We just got to finish up some things here", Hermione told everyone.

Blaise took Pansy and Raven out, while Harry grabbed Ron. They all headed out and waited outside the door.

"That was too close", said Hermione putting her hands to her head.

"Yeah it was. Come on lets get going before they all come back", said Draco.

The rest of the day, Draco and Hermione spent with there friends, just to make sure there was no more covering up and lying that they would have to deal with.

November came and went fast. Everyone was busy with work and Quidditch. Hermione and Draco were stuck going to Hogsmeade every weekend with the 3rd years since they had told everyone, they were planning a bunch of trips. Quidditch matches were brutal for the month. So far, Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied with two matches a piece, Hufflepuff with 1 and Ravenclaw with none.

December opened with a match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The match was brutal as ever, as Ravenclaw tired there hardest to get stop points for there house. Ravenclaw won just by a bit, as the final score was 250 to 240.

The holidays were slowly approaching. Ron, Harry and Ginny had already decided to go back to the burrow for the break. Hermione's parents were going away for the break so she decided she would stay back at school. But there was still 3 weeks before the holidays, so plans can change before that.

It was 10pm on Sunday night. Hermione was just closing up her books, when an owl flew in. It landed on the coffee table in the common room. Hermione walked over and took the letter from the owl.

"L.M…hmm must be from Draco's father", Hermione said to herself.

She set the letter on the table and went back to cleaning up her books. A few minutes later Draco came in all dirty and muddy, from practice.

Hermione ran over to him and gave him a kiss. "I love how you look when you come back from practice".

Draco kissed her on the forehead. "And I love how you come greet me when I come back".

Hermione smirked and looked at Draco. She suddenly felt dizzy and lost her balance.

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione before she fell.

"Hermione, are you ok? You have been like this for a few weeks now. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?" said Draco, as Hermione slowly regained her strength.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm heading up to bed. Would you care to join me?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon", said Draco.

"Alright", said Hermione as she headed for the stairs. "Oh, Draco…there's a letter for you. It's on the coffee table". Hermione walked up and into Draco's room.

Draco set his things aside and picked up the letter on the table.

"L.M…who else", said Draco, as he opened the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_3 weeks before the holidays, and you still have not written to tell your mother and me if you will be coming home son. Well…that is quite alright…you must be busy with Granger…you know…head boy and girl duties. Well son do not go to any trouble to write to us to tell us if you will be coming home. I well be coming to visit you before you break. I still have to come check up on you. I know your still up to something._

_Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy_

Draco looked at letter with rage. He crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.

"Don't worry father, you won't find out what I'm up to", said Draco as he looked into the fire. _Do not worry Hermione…no one can separate us…even if it is my father._

Hermione pulled her head back into Draco's room and slowly shut the door behind her, being careful not to let Draco know she heard him. She slowly got up and got into bed. A few minutes later Draco came in a joined her. He placed his arm around her.

"I love you Hermione", said Draco and kissed her head.

Hermione slowly turned over and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too".

**Hey Everyone!!!**

**How are you all doing? Sorry for the 2 week wait. I had so much work, like its unbelievable! I had already planned out what I was going to write for this chapter and the next one, but I couldn't find time to type it up. BUT I made time today, even though I have TONNES of work to get done this weekend. Well there is a lot of info in this chapter. I know its not that exciting but I have that good stuff coming up in the next chapters so please, bear with me. I needed to do this chapter because you guys needed all this information. Now if you guys need me to clear anything up about this chapter, please post it and I will get back to you ASAP. Right now its 1:10 am, and I just finished typing this chapter up. So please everyone REVIEW PLEASEE…I am looking forward to read your comments. AND guys tell me, what do you want to see happen next? I could always change things around. I will post more ASAP so please one again stay with me. Love you all :)  
xoxox**

**Deepy**


	10. Conditions Worsen

**Hey Everyone…so sorry for the long wait…here you go…Happy Reading**

**Chapter 10 - Conditions Worsen**

It was the morning of the first day of December. The weather was cold and there was a frost that was beginning. No snow had fallen yet, but it was soon to come. Only 3 weeks were left until students are to go home for the holidays. Draco still had not responded to his father's letters, knowing that his father was going to come on his own.

The alarm rang at 7:15am. Draco slowly turned to his side and turned it off. He rolled over to wake Hermione, but she was already up and in the shower. Draco got up off the bed. He walked over to his dresser and put on his robe. He slowly opened the door to where Hermione was taking a shower.

The washroom was steamy and the mirror was all foggy. Draco undressed and joined Hermione in the shower. He slowly stepped in as Hermione turned around to see what he was doing. Before she could let out one word, Draco locked Hermione in a passionate kiss. The kiss slowly became more. Draco slowly let his hands wander, as did Hermione.

After a very nice shower, Hermione and Draco both got out and got dressed for class. Draco went into his room to grab his books and headed downstairs. While Hermione was still upstairs getting ready, Draco zapped up some red and white roses for Hermione and placed them by her books.

Hermione stepped out of her room and walked over to the stairs, where she noticed Draco by the roses.

"Are those for me?" asked Hermione as she slowly came down the stairs.

"Umm…maybe", said Draco as he walked to the stairs.

Hermione got about halfway down the stairs when she began to fell dizzy and fell. Draco quickly jumped forward and grabbed her before she fell.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco said as he slowly sat down on the stairs with Hermione in his arms.

Hermione slowly regain her strength and looked up and a worried Draco.

"…What happened?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"You fell…again. Hermione you really should go to see Madam Pomfrey", Draco told Hermione with much concern.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled, "Don't worry. I am fine. I just have not been resting enough. I've been so caught up with work".

There came a knock at the door and in came Ginny, Harry and Ron, and Hermione was still in Draco's arms.

"M'ione?…what's going on?", said Ron with fiery as he walked over to Hermione and Draco, with Ginny and Harry close by.

"Ron, don't worry…I got dizzy and lost my balance, luckily Draco caught me before I fell and hit the ground", Hermione told Ron as Draco slowly helped her up to her feet.

"Oh…" said Ron as he took Hermione's hand. "Thanks…Draco".

Draco looked over to Hermione who smiled. "No problem".

All of them set out to there classes for the day. Most of this week was spent studying. Midterm exams were coming up and teachers were doing reviews for there classes. Hermione and Draco spent most of the week studying with there friends, which allowed them to only spend time together in the evening, which too was spent studying.

As Monday slowly approached, and so did the potions exams for all the students, everyone was busy with studying. It was Sunday night and Draco and Hermione were in there common room around 11:00pm getting in some last minute studying before the exam in the morning.

"How have you been feeling?" Draco asked. He had been very concerned about Hermione lately. She had been feeling sick and faint lately.

Hermione looked up from her book and took Draco's hands. "I wish you wouldn't worry so much. I am just fine. I have been really stressed lately; there is so much to do. After exams we have to plan a weeks worth of activities too".

"Don't worry about that. Just rest ok. It's late now anyways, lets just go to bed", said Draco as he closed up there books.

"Yeah, alright. I am really tired from studying", said Hermione.

They both packed up there books blew out all the candles and headed upstairs for a good night sleep before there first exam.

It was about 7:00am in the morning. The sun was coming up and the room was slowly being lit up with light. Draco woke up before Hermione did. He slowly got up and went into the shower. About 15 minutes later, Hermione woke up to the sound of the water running. While waiting for Draco to finish up, she grabbed a potions book and started to do some very last minute review. After about 20 minutes later of reading, Draco came out of the washroom and grabbed the book from Hermione.

"Come on…leave the books alone for a little while", said Draco as he set the book down on the table and got dressed.

"Shut up. I am going to take a shower. Go do some review and then we have to go, the exam is at 9:00am", said Hermione as she walked into the washroom.

Around 8:15am Hermione came downstairs to find Draco studying. Hermione went over and joined them as the both crammed in as much information as they could.

"Alright lets go", said Hermione as she got up.

Draco walked over to her and gave her a kiss, "Good luck babe".

Hermione smiled and kissed him back, "You too".

At 8:45am, they both left and headed for the Great hall where the exam was going to take place. Hermione met up with Harry, Ron and Ginny, while Draco met up with Pansy, Blaise and Raven. Around 8:55am, everyone went into the great hall and the exam started promptly at 9:00am sharp.

The rest of the week was spent in exams. One after another, all everyone did was study. It was there final year, and they needed these marks.

Friday morning was everyone's last exam, which was followed by a grand feast in the great hall that evening. Everyone was packed into the great hall for the feast, as it began with a speech from Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and gathered everyone's attention, "Attention please. Congratulations to everyone on finishing there midterm exams. Everyone shall receive there marks after the break, this way you can all enjoy your break. Now we have some great things planned for the week left. Starting with a Christmas ball that will take place this Sunday night. The next week on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday will be packed with events. Friday ends this time when most students will head home for the holidays. For now, LET THE FEASTS BEGIN".

The next morning, Draco and Hermione had planned to go to Hogsmeade, telling everyone that they were going there to plan out the week's worth of events, which were already planned. Hermione and Draco left after lunch around 1:00pm.

Hogsmeade was not as busy as usual. Most of the students were back in there dorms, probably still sleeping after a very stressful week of exams.

Hermione and Draco were walking past some clothing stores when Hermione noticed some beautiful dresses in a window.

"Draco…Look over here", Hermione said as she pulled Draco over to a window. "Can we…um…have a look inside?".

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Well we need to find something to wear to the ball don't we."

Hermione smiled and pulled Draco into the store. As soon as she entered, she saw a gorgeous emerald green and gold dress. It was a thin strap dress with a plunging back, along with a train on the bottom which lay on the floor. It had a very light gold design on the whole dress.

"Draco…That's the one", said Hermione pointing to the dress.

"Go try it on", said Draco.

"Alright but you can't see, because I want to surprise you for Sunday", said Hermione.

Draco laughed, "Alright. You try it on, while I look for dress robes".

Hermione smiled and went to the dress she had laid eyes on. She took it off the rack and headed for the changing room.

"Hermione", came a voice from behind.

Hermione turned, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up dress robes for Harry. He ordered them 2 weeks ago and forgot to pick them up. What are you doing here?…Aren't you suppose to be planning things…no wait…never mind", said Ginny with a chuckle.

"Ginny I found this dress you have to tell me how it looks. Let me go put it on", said Hermione as she headed for the changing room.

"Alright but be quick, I have to get back or Harry will get curious", said Ginny.

About 5 minutes Hermione peeked out to see if Draco was looking, but he was busy getting a suit for himself. Hermione slowly came out from the changing room.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing", said Ginny. "You are so getting that".

"Ok…now I'm going to go take it off before Draco sees", said Hermione as she headed back into the changing room.

"Ok…I'm going to head back. Have fun", said Ginny and left.

Hermione came out of the dressing room with the dress clutched to her hands.

"I want this one", Hermione said as she walked over to Draco.

"Alright", said Draco as he took the dress and his suit. They paid for the clothes and spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade. It was about 7:00pm and it was starting to get dark. Hermione and Draco decided to head back to the school.

"Wait", said Hermione right before they were about to go into the great hall for dinner.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"We have to tell Ron and Pansy remember?", said Hermione.

"Oh yeah…Ok, after dinner bring Ron to our dorm and I'll bring Pansy and we will talk it out", said Draco.

"Aright", said Hermione.

It was about 8:00pm and everyone was finishing up there dinner. Draco and Pansy had already left for the common room.

"Ron, can you come with me to the common room? We need to talk about something", said Hermione.

Ron looked over at Hermione with confusion, "Talk about what?"

"Something", said Hermione.

"Um…alright", said Ron.

They both got up and headed for the common room.

"M'ione, are you alright? You look like your going to be sick", said Ron.

Hermione looked up, while clutching her stomach, "I think it was something I had at Hogsmeade".

Right after Hermione said the password to the common room door, she felt her food coming back up. She pushed opened the door, while one hand was around her mouth and ran upstairs and into the washroom.

"Hermione?!?!", said Draco as he ran after Hermione, with Ron and Pansy trailing behind.

Just when Draco got to the washroom door, there was Hermione by the toilet right after throwing up her food.

Draco ran over to Hermione's side and held her up. "Hermione?!?! What happened?".

Ron grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Hermione, "Here".

"I don't know I felt sick all of sudden. I think it was something I had when we were at Hogsmeade", said Hermione.

"Come let me get you into bed", said Ron as he helped up Hermione.

"But we needed to talk", said Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them", said Draco.

Ron looked up at Draco and glared, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Ronald, just let me go to bed please", said Hermione as she headed for Draco's room.

"Um…Hermione that's Draco's room, yours is here", said Pansy as she grabbed Hermione's arm.

Hermione looked over at Draco who had a look of fear on his face.

"Oh…sorry", said Hermione as she went into her room and closed the door.

Draco, Pansy and Ron went downstairs and all sat down in the common room.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it….Me and Hermione…well….we're going to the ball together tomorrow night because…" started Draco.

"NO DRAKIE!" yelled Pansy.

"Pansy! Just listen first then you can throw your little fit", yelled Draco. "We are going together because Dumbledore asked us too. Now as for you and Ron, if you like you two can go together…"

"No thanks Malfoy", said Ron, "I'll find someone on my own".

"That's fine", said Draco.

"Alright I'm going to get going…I'll find someone for tomorrow night. I'm just going to go say goodnight to Hermione", said Ron as he headed up the stairs.

"Drakie you can't be serious, are you really going with…with HER", asked Pansy.

"Yes I am, and you are going to have to accept that", said Draco.

Pansy stood up and headed for the door, "Well don't expect me to be at the dance tomorrow night". She opened door, slammed it behind her and left.

Draco threw his head into his hands.

"God…this is so complicated", Draco said to himself.

"What is?" said Ron.

Draco looked up and noticed that Ron was back.

"Nothing Weasel…Goodnight", said Draco as he stood up.

"Night", said Ron and headed out the door.

After Ron left, Draco headed upstairs and into Hermione's room. He changed into his boxers and joined her quietly. Hermione was already asleep so Draco slowly got into bed without waking her.

_It was the Valentines Day dance and the Great hall was all pink and red. It was the last dance of the night and Hermione and Draco were in the middle of the dance floor sharing one last dance._

"When should we tell Ron and Pansy", said Hermione.

"I don't know. Things are out of our control, but they need to be told soon before they hear it from someone else", said Draco.

"Can't we just tell them when its time? They don't need to know before", said Hermione.

"That will be too big of a shock all at once", said Draco. "We need to tell them something very soon so they can begin to adjust".

"_Your ri…right..Dra…Draco", Hermione said breathless as she slowly began to fall._

"_HERMIONE, what's wrong…Hermione!!! PROFESSOR, Professor Dumbledore, we need to get her to the hospital wing now"._

Everyone came running to see what has had happened.

"_Everyone away", said Dumbledore, "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, everything will be fine"._

Draco suddenly awoke the next morning. He looked over at Hermione who was in a peaceful sleep. _Dam it, another one, what is going to happen now? _Draco looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11am. He slowly got up, not waking Hermione. _I hope she is ok…_

Draco took a quick shower and when he got out, Hermione was up.

"Hey, how are feeling", said Draco as he caressed Hermione's face.

"Better now. I'm excited for tonight", said Hermione.

"Me too. Come on take a shower, and then we got to go to Hogsmeade and pick up the clothes", said Draco.

"Alright", said Hermione.

She kissed Draco and went and took a quick shower. Draco stepped out of Hermione's room and closed the door behind him.

"MALFOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERMIONE'S ROOM!?!?", came the voice of a very angry Ron.

"Weasel how did you get in?" yelled Draco as he headed down the stairs.

"Who cares, What are you doing in there?" asked Ron who was now face to face with Draco.

"I was checking to see how Hermione was feeling, she was sick last night remember?" said Draco._ That was close…_

"Yeah I do, I came to see how she was doing", said Ron. _Why the hell is he worried about her?_

"I'm fine, both of you stop worrying", came the voice of Hermione as she walked down the stairs. "Draco lets go".

"Where are you going? You should be resting", said Ron as he gave Hermione a kiss.

"Me and Draco have to go pick up something from Hogsmeade for tonight, we will be back soon", said Hermione as she put her coat on.

"Oh alright", said Ron and left the room.

"Aren't you going to go after him", asked Malfoy.

"Nope, I don't feel like dealing with him right now, lets go", said Hermione.

"Alright", said Draco.

They both left the common room around 1:00pm. They went to Hogsmeade and picked up the dress and the suit. Hermione noticed that Draco had something else that he had bought as well.

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing babe, come on lets get back", said Draco.

"Can we have lunch first?" asked Hermione.

Draco smiled, "Alright".

Draco took Hermione to a new beautiful restaurant that had just opened lately. It was not very busy because it was an expensive restaurant. Both of them enjoyed a nice long lunch at the restaurant, Atlantic Wizard. Around 4:00, they left and headed back to the common room to get ready.

"I'll be down by 6:00", said Hermione as she kissed Draco and ran upstairs.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes", said Draco.

Hermione ran into her room and placed the dress on her bed along with some matching shoes and jewellery. She changed out of her clothes and put on her dress and then a robe over it. She then started to tend to her curly and messy hair.

Meanwhile Draco had just finished getting dressed and headed down to the common room when an owl flew in with a letter.

"Great another one", said Draco.

_Draco,  
_

_Well son, your holidays start on Friday, so I will come to see you on Friday to collect you if you wish to come home. That is all._

Your Father, 

_Lucius _

Draco threw the letter into the fire and picked up the box that he had gotten from the dress store. Just as he turned around, Hermione was at the top of the stairs and slowly began to come down.

Her messy, curly hair had been straightened out. The dressed flaunted her small figure beautifully. She wore gold heals, and a gorgeous gold necklace.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"You look amazing", said Draco as he opened the box.

"So that's what you had in the box", said Hermione as Draco tied the gold rose corsage to her wrist.

They both left hand in hand to the ball. The great hall was decorated in silver and the ceiling had been bewitched to look like it was snowing. Draco and Hermione walked up to the front of the hall and sat at there assigned table.

Harry and Ginny we a few tables away from them with Ron, who had come with Lavender Brown. On the opposite side, Blaise was accompanied by Raven, and as Pansy had said, she was not there.

The Ball began with a speech from Dumbledore, which followed with a feast after. The dance floor opened with Draco and Hermione and slowly everyone join.

"So are you going away for the holidays?" asked Hermione.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here with you", said Draco.

Hermione smiled and placed her head on Draco's chest, "I love you".

Draco gently kissed Hermione on the forehead, while making sure no one sees, "I love you too".

The ball ended around 3 am and everyone filed out and headed straight to bed.

The Monday morning was a quiet one as everyone was still asleep from the night before. Hermione and Draco also spent the whole day in bed. Hermione was starting to get sicker as the day progressed.

"Hermione you really should go see Madam Pomfrey", said Draco as he handed Hermione some fever medication.

"Let's see how the week goes and if it's really bad, I'll go see her", said Hermione.

"Alright", said Draco.

The next few days were packed with activities. Draco and Hermione had planned Quidditch, Duels, skating and so much more for the week. Everyone enjoyed the events. Ron and Hermione even talked things threw and were on good terms again, so was Pansy and Draco.

When Friday came, everyone was spending the morning packing. Draco and Hermione both got up at around 10.

"What are doing for the day?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to go see Blaise, Raven and Pansy before they leave. What about you", asked Draco.

"I'm going to go see Harry, Ginny and Ron. Meet you back around 6?" said Hermione.

"Alright", said Draco.

They gave each other a kiss and left to go see there friends. Hermione went to see Harry and Ron first.

"So what you going to do here for the break M'ione?" asked Ron.

"Don't know. Plan some more events and start some early reading for next semester", said Hermione.

"Why don't you come with us?", asked Harry.

"Its ok, I want to start up on work, I'm already behind", said Hermione.

"How are you behind? The semester hasn't even started", said Ron.

"I always read at least half of each book, and I haven't even started", said Hermione.

"That's Hermione for you Ron", said Harry as he chuckled.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and kissed Ron, and went to see Ginny before they had to leave for the train at 5:30pm.

"So, what are you and Draco going to do for the break?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know. I'm just happy we can spend time together", said Hermione.

"When do you two plan on coming out?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know. Later not yet", said Hermione, as she began to feel pain in the stomach.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny as she walked over to Hermione's side.

"I don't.. kno….kn…know", said Hermione before she ran into the washroom and began to throw up again.

"Hermione, that's it, I'm taking you to the hospital wing", said Ginny and she helped Hermione up. They quietly left and went to the hospital wing.

Back at the common room, Draco had just gotten back from seeing Blaise, Raven and Pansy. As soon as he opened the door, he found none other, than his father Lucius Malfoy standing in the room.

"Ah Draco, I see you have been doing some reading on dreams?", asked Lucius as he flipped through the pages of the books.

"Yeah I have", said Draco.

"Now, to more important matters", said Lucius as he placed the book down. "Are you coming home?"

"No, I have decided to stay here", said Draco.

"Well then, Mrs. Granger will be happy", said Lucius.

"This has nothing to do with her Father. I choose to stay here on my own", said Draco.

"Don't Lie To Me", said Lucius. "I will see you soon". Lucius opened the door and finds Hermione standing there.

"Goodbye Mrs. Granger", said Lucius and walked off.

Hermione looked up and him and went into the room. She went in and sat down quietly on the sofa, not even saying a word to Draco.

"Hermione?", said Draco.

A tear slowly began to come down her cheek.

"Hermione, what is it, are you ok?" asked Draco as he placed his arms around her.

Hermione looked up at Draco, eyes full of tears and grave fear.

"I'm pregnant".

**Hey All,**

**First off, so sorry for the 3 week wait. I usually don't take more than 2 weeks but I was swamped with work. Secondly, I really wanted this chapter to be really good, because as you can tell things are starting to get scary. In 2 weeks I have a break coming up so I will update as much as I can during that one week I have off. Now this was the longest chapter so far, so if you guys are confused about anything, post it in you review and I will get back to you. Please review, I really enjoy to get your feedback on my story so I know if you guys like it or not. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Also I'm changing the story to T because I don't think I'm going to be writing any detailed sex scenes, sorry…so again please review, i want your reviews before i post another chapter…I hope you like this chapter.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Deepy **


	11. Dumbledore’s Warning

**Just to let you guys know, I have gone through the previous 10 chapters and fixed up all the errors:)**

**Hey everyone…sorry again for the wait…here you go**

**Happy Reading:)**

**Chapter 11 – Dumbledore's Warning**

It was getting later in the evening. The moon was beginning to shine through the common room window. The fire was crackling quietly in the background, as Hermione and Draco sat beside one another on the couch. The room was tense, and both Hermione and Draco could feel it.

Draco reached over, grabbed some paper, and handed it over to Hermione.

"How?" said Draco as he sat with his arm around Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Draco with confusion, "What do you mean how?...We had sex that's how".

"I know, but how could this happen?...We were always careful" said Draco.

Hermione began to cry more, "No we weren't. Not the first time at least".

Draco then remembered the night after the Halloween ball.

"How many months?" said Draco as he continued to comfort Hermione.

"1…and…a…half" said Hermione between sobs.

Draco dropped his head into his hands, as Hermione continued to cry. Both could not believe what had happened. No one even knew about there relationship, and now matters were worse. What were they to do?

"Look Hermione…" Draco began.

Their was a knock at the door. Hermione wiped her tears and went over to the door to see who it was.

"Its Ginny, Harry and Ron", said Hermione as she looked through the small hole.

"Let them come in" said Draco as cleaned up the tissues on the table and couch.

Hermione opened the door and let her friends in.

Ron walked in and gave Hermione a hug and kiss, "We were just leaving. We came by to bid one last farewell."

Hermione smiled, while holding back tears, "Have fun during your break. Don't forget to write to keep me updated on what you guys are up to".

"Yeah yeah, you know we won't" chuckled Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a small punch in the arm, "Don't worry Hermione I'll make sure they write".

"Alright we better get going. Later Malfoy", said Ron with a sneer.

"Have a fun trip" said Draco.

Hermione looked back at him and smiled. She gave everyone one last hug and wished them a fun and safe trip home.

Hermione closed the door behind her, went back, and sat beside Draco.

"Draco…I'm scared", said Hermione as she begin to tear up again.

"Let's go see Dumbledore. We have to tell him what is going on. He is the only one that will be able to help us out", said Draco.

Hermione nodded. Draco helped a crying Hermione to her feet. They left the common room and headed for Dumbledore's office. Once the got their, they stepped on to the stairs and approached the door.

Draco knocked on the door, while at the same time, keeping a hold on Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore?...Are you in there?" asked Draco from outside the door.

The door slowly opened and there stood the Professor in what looked like, his pajamas getting ready for bed so early.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, what brings you two here at this time?', asked Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up at Professor Dumbledore with tears still flowing, "Do you have a moment?".

Dumbledore nodded and let the two in the room.

Hermione and Draco went in and sat on the couch in front of Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore sat across from them.

"Mrs. Granger" Dumbledore began, "Please, tell me that, what I am thinking you are about to tell me, is false".

Hermione looked over at Draco and began to cry again.

"Now, now, Mrs. Granger, please do not cry. It is not healthy for either of you. Do not worry, we will figure this out" said Dumbledore as he tried to comfort a crying Hermione and a terrified Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore…I just want to know one thing", said Draco.

Dumbledore looked at him from the top of his glasses.

"Are Hermione and myself…in…in…in danger?" asked Draco with fear.

Hermione looked up at Draco and then towards Professor Dumbledore, "Draco what are you talking about?"

"My father is a death eater, which means he is associated with Voldemort. Hermione I want you…you both to be safe", said Draco as he put his arms around Hermione.

"I'm afraid", began Dumbledore as Hermione and Draco looked over at him.

"I'm afraid, you two are in danger. The Ministry of Magic has set out somewhat of a warning that Voldemort is planning a catastrophic event. The only information we know is…he is coming after muggle-borns. Now, Draco, since his father is a death eater, it is expected that you assume your role as a death eater. However, as you are not, Voldemort will not be happy with this. Your father is a long time follower of Voldemort, and he would never go against him, which in turn means, he could give you up for death in a heartbeat. Myself and some of the other teachers are concerned that, your father and Voldemort will be coming after you two, because of the fact, in their eyes, they see it as Draco's betrayal. We do not know when or where anything will happen, but some evil is approaching".

"Professor, I had a dream, in which someone is giving inside information to the dark side, but I could not make out who they were", said Hermione.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione through the top of his glasses, "Is this how this whole thing began?"

"Yes", said Draco.

"Listen to me carefully, both of you, try to remember as much as you can from these dreams. This could give us possible information as to what Voldemort and Lucius are planning, if anything," said Dumbledore.

Hermione was shaking sitting there, "Professor…what…what…what about the…the baby?"

"I'm afraid that is up to you two to decide. Think about it and let me know soon. I think it is best that you get some sleep, both of you. I am sure you have both had a rough evening", said Dumbledore.

Draco helped Hermione up and headed for the door.

"Thank you Professor", said Draco.

Dumbledore smiled at them both. He bid them good night and shut the door.

They got to the bottom of the steps from Dumbledore's office. The halls were quite empty. There were very few students, as everyone had gone home by now.

Hermione clutched her stomach.

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione, "Babe you ok?"

"Yeah…but…I'm really, really hungry", said Hermione.

Draco smiled, "Well let's go and feed you two".

Hermione looked up at Draco as a tear flew down her cheek.

"Hermione no, no…I'm sorry. Please don't cry we will figure everything out ok", said Draco as he gave Hermione a hug.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here", came a voice from down the hall.

"Professor Snape", said Hermione.

"What is going on here?" he asked with a sneer.

"Um…we just went to see Professor Dumbledore", said Draco.

"Why is Mrs. Granger crying now?", asked Snape.

"Well…um…", began Draco.

"Not you Mr Malfoy, Mrs. Granger", said Snape.

"Um well…I um…just have been feeling a little home sick", said Hermione.

Snape looked unconvinced, "Be careful you two. I am watching you".

With that said, Snape walked off.

Hermione clutched her stomach again.

"Come on lets get you something to eat", said Draco as he led them to the Great hall.

The four long tables that were in the Great Hall during the school had now been replaced with on long table in the middle of the hall, since there were only some students left at the castle during the break.

Hermione and Draco went over to the far end where no one was. Draco sat down by Hermione and pilled up a plate full of food for himself and Hermione. They both began to eat there meals in the quiet hall, with just some teachers and a few students.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" said Draco.

Hermione put her utensils down and looked over at Draco, "Sure".

"I love you", said Draco.

_He really does, he won't leave me, he is giving me reassurance so I know that I can completely trust him._ "I love you too", said Hermione.

The both of them sat there just talking about everything that has happened between them since the start of the year. Around 8:30pm, the fellow Professors sent everyone up to there dorms for bed.

Hermione and Draco got into there common room, where Draco went and sat on the sofa.

"Um Draco…" Hermione began.

Draco looked over at her, "Yeah?".

"Do you mind if I sleep in my room tonight? I really need to think about what I want to do about this whole situation", said Hermione.

Draco got up and walked over to Hermione. He gave her a gentle kiss, "Hermione, just know, that I am behind you 110. I would love to keep this baby, and I will take such good car of you both. But it is ultimately your choice".

Hermione gave Draco a kiss, and went up to her room. Draco went back to the sofa where he slowly fell asleep. He didn't want to sleep in his room, a room without Hermione.

Hermione was sitting by her window ledge, with her diary open on her lap. She picked up a quill, and slowly began to write.

_Winter Break,_

_Well at least the break is here, I just wish it had begun a little more differently. Who knew, who knew that my 7th year at Hogwarts would turn out to be more of a scare than I thought it would have been. Who knew that I, Hermione Granger, would find Draco Malfoy the one for me. I am so scared as to what is ahead for me. Before it was always, study hard and become a healer. But now I have other things to put ahead of me. I might have a child to take care of. I feel 110 convinced that Draco will be by my side. But, what about Ron? How am I going to tell him all this? Harry and Ginny have been great…but what will they say once they have found out that I have crossed the limits? Will they still be by my side, and Draco's. I am scared more for Draco. Who knows what his father is capable of. I'm at the point where, if anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. Bringing this baby into the world can be a dangerous decision. It will be in danger until, Lucius and Voldemort are brought down. I can tell that Draco's wants this child. I don't have any right to take this baby away from him, but then again what about me. Am I just being selfish?...what do I do?_

Hermione started to feel tired. She closed up her diary and placed it on her table. She walked over to her dresser where her pajamas were. She put on her bottoms, but just as she was about to put on her top, she began to look in the mirror. _I won't be seeing this for a while._

Hermione walked over to her bed and fell fast asleep nearly instantly, as she was so tired and weak.

"_So, your not going to do what I say?"_

"_No, nothing you say or do will change my decision to stay by Draco"_

"_Well, I guess I didn't threaten or scare you enough"_

"_You will never be able to scare me!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS…awwn does that hurt?"_

_She slow got up and regained her strength, "Don't think I'm going to give in. You can kill me for all I care!"_

"_Well, someone's putting up a strong front"_

"_Not putting up, I have a strong front"_

"_Well then, it must be out of fear, of losing someone perhaps?"_

"_I'm not like you, who has strong front out of fear"_

"_You'll be sorry for that, mark my words"_

Hermione jolted up and sat on her bed. She was sweating and was more scared than she had ever been. Hermione jumped out of bed, put on her robe and ran out of her room.

"DRACO!", Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs.

Draco got up off the couch and ran to the stairs where Hermione was coming down. She jumped into his arms and was shaking.

"Hermione?!?! What happened???" said Draco with grave concern.

Hermione began to tear, "We're in danger…and so is our baby"

_She's going to keep it?._ "What are you talking about?", said Draco.

"I…I…I had a dream…someone is coming after us", she said breathlessly

"Hermione calm down", said Draco as he tried to hold on to her.

"Dumbledore…we have to go tell him", said Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to get you to the hospital wing first", said Draco.

"No…take me to…too", said Hermione as she fainted.

Draco quickly picked her up before she fell on the ground. He walked over to the sofa and placed her on it. He quickly tapped a note to Dumbledore. Within a few minutes, Dumbledore was in the room.

"Professor", said Draco.

"What happened", asked Dumbledore as he looked over and Hermione lying on the sofa.

"She had a dream. She came running downstairs frantically, scared and saying someone's after us", said Draco.

"mmm…"

Draco looked over and noticed that Hermione was beginning to regain her strength.

"Hermione…oh my god, I was so worried", said Draco as he took her into his arms.

"I'm fine", said Hermione. "Professor, they're coming".

"Who, my dear", said Dumbledore as he went over to the sofa.

"I don't know but myself, Draco and the baby, are in danger", said Hermione.

"Do not worry. I will look into this. However, for now, go upstairs and get ready. We need to take you to the hospital wing so we can begin keeping and eye on you both", said Dumbledore.

"Alright", said Hermione.

"I will meet you two there", said Dumbledore and left.

Draco picked up Hermione and took her upstairs. He filled the tub with warm water and some bubble soap. Hermione got in and sat there in the water, with Draco right outside the tub.

"You really had me worried", said Draco as he caressed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I just was worried about you and the baby", said Hermione.

"So I'm guessing you decided to keep it?" said Draco.

"After seeing how much you cared for this baby and how much you wanted it, it made me see how much I wanted to keep it too", said Hermione.

Draco gave Hermione a kiss, "I love you".

"I love you too", said Hermione.

"You know we are in for a tough battle", said Draco.

"For you, I can give my life", said Hermione.

"Shh…don't say that. I don't know what I would do without you", said Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Alright get out, so I can change".

Draco chuckled, "I have seen you naked but I can't stay while you change?"

"Get going", said Hermione with a smile.

Draco left and waited in the common room. Hermione changed and went downstairs. They both headed out the door and to the hospital wing.

It was only 9:00am I the morning. Everyone was still asleep. Hermione and Draco walked into the hospital wing where Dumbledore was standing with Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm ok", said Hermione as she got onto the bed with Draco's help.

"Now, Mrs. Granger, Madam Pomfrey is going to do some test to make sure how you are doing. After the events of last night and this morning, it is vital to make sure everything is ok" said Dumbledore.

"You want me to stay?", Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Obviously I want you to stay here".

"I will see you two soon", said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor", said Hermione.

"Now before I begin some tests Hermione dear, you should know that, there might be some complications because you are still quite young and you and very small too", said Madam Pomfrey.

"I am aware of that", said Hermione.

"Even magic can't do anything about the miracle of having a child", said Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey placed some patches on Hermione's flat stomach and tapped up a screen.

"This will give us a first look", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione looked over at Draco, "Ready?".

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione, "I hope so".

Hermione chuckled and both of them turned over there attention to the screen.

"We are ready Madam Pomfrey", said Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey smiled; she zapped on the screen, which will allow there first look.

"Now let's see", began Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione looked over at Draco with fear in her eyes. They were both scared. From this point on everything was going to change. Besides the fact there was a baby coming, the growing danger of Lucius was also approaching.

Draco and Hermione looked over at Madam Pomfrey, who had fear in her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey?", asked Draco, "Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry…there is going to be more complications than I had hoped there would be", said Madam Pomfrey.

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was now very worried.

"Madam Pomfrey…What's wrong?" asked Hermione with fear.

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait once again…its so hard to update with school and everything but I try my best…now, I have read some reviews about the errors and I have gone through the last 10 chapters re-read them, fixed up the errors and reposted them…at first I was thinking about taking the story off for a bit to fix everything but then I changed my mind because I love writing the story…so here is the next chapter…sorry for the cliffhanger:(, but it makes it exciting…so please review, I want to read some review before I post so please review then you can have the next chapter…take care everyone**

**xoxox**

**Deepy**


	12. Inner Thoughts, True Feelings

**Next Chapter D, hope you like…happy reading**

**Chapter 12 – Inner Thoughts, True Feelings**

The clock struck 12:00pm when Hermione and Draco came back into there common room. The last 2 days had been rough for the both of them. As time progressed, things weren't getting any better. With the start of the winter holidays, Hermione and Draco we're alone without Ron and Pansy around. At this point, they were ready to really assess where there relationship was heading.

Hermione walked over to the couch and cuddled up close to the fire. Draco walked over to the fridge and got some water for Hermione. He handed her the water and went and sat across from her.

"How did all of this happen?", Hermione said quietly with a look of confusion and fear on her face.

Draco looked over at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, bookworm, straight A student…Not Hermione Granger…who is going to have a baby…2 to be exact", said Hermione as she stared into the fire.

"What are you trying to say, because I certainly don't understand", said Draco as he began to worry.

"I'm not ready for this", she said as she looked over at Draco.

"Neither am I, but we have to take everything slowly as it comes", said Draco.

"We don't have to go through with this", said Hermione.

"Wait…What?", said Draco as he began to get irritated.

"I don't know if I want to go through with this", said Hermione.

"You have to…You don't have a choice", said Draco.

"Yes I do. Its not up to you to decide", Hermione yelled back.

Draco was now standing, "There my babies", said Draco.

Hermione was now standing face to face with Draco, "In my body", Hermione said with fear.

"No…I know you…Like you said…Your Hermione Granger…you would never even consider it", said Draco with some confidence as he sat back down.

"I would never consider it, but when your in the actual position…things are different", said Hermione.

"What are you so worried about?", asked Draco.

"What am I so worried about?...Draco I'm only 17 and so are you. Did you ever think about what everyone else what say…Slytherin Bad Boy with Little Miss Goody Goody…let alone…how much danger we are putting ourselves at and our babies. You really think your dad would spare us, let alone Voldemort?", said Hermione.

Draco stood up and walked over to the door, "I remember you telling me you were ready for us no matter what the costs…Whatever Hermione, do what you want". Draco slammed the door, and left.

Hermione sat back on the couch and began to cry. She sat, alone, not knowing what to do…The only thing she knew was how to cry. Hermione picked up her diary and began to write.

_Me Hermione Granger, in a position that I would have never imagined. One, being with Draco Malfoy of all people. Two, being pregnant at the mere age of 17. How could I do this? How could I do this to Ron? After so many years, Ron and I finally gave into our feelings, and I went and ruined it all. All of that hard work…all that hard work is soon going to be gone._

_Draco…Draco Malfoy…of all people…why?...Who knew I would fall for him…How do I know he's not lying? What if he is working with his father and Lord Voldemort? For all I know…that could be Draco in my dreams…Let alone that…I'm pregnant…with two babies on the way. What do I do?...I can't handle all this alone. I don't know if Draco is going to be there for me and the babies. He could go back to Pansy for all I know. _

_How much longer can this go on?...How much longer can I keep lying to everyone?...Really, only time can tell what is to come._

Hermione put her diary on the table and got some parchment. Maybe if she wrote a letter to Ron to explain what has been going on, he will understand.

Hermione picked up her quill and began to write.

Back in the library, Draco was once again in the section on dreams.

Draco was going through the rows of books trying to find a book on death in dreams.

"Come on come on…I need something…The Aftermath of Dreams…Life in Dreams…Meanings Of the Unknown…Death or Life: Dreams…", Draco picked up the book and quickly opened it with the hope of finding any meaning to Hermione's dream.

After looking through the book for 10 minutes, Draco managed to find something.

_What does Death in Dreams Symbolize?_

_Dreams…strange things that are hard to define in one sentence. Many things can come from them. Fantasies, desires, things that could be better than life it self. But is it all good? What about death? Death in dreams…That's not good. One is always woken before they reach death in a dream. But why?...Can it mean something?...Perhaps. Till today, defining what death means in dreams it still somewhat of a mystery, even in the wizarding world. But a word of caution…It does mean danger…a growing danger that is about to come. _

Draco closed the book and sat back down. He felt horrible for walking out on Hermione this morning. Things were rough and he really began to feel it as he sat there and thought to himself.

_Me and Granger…Fuck…What the hell is wrong with me?...Why can't I just accept the fact that we are together?...I know I'm putting her in danger, and I know she knows that too…But if I really love her why am I putting her though this?... What about the babies?...Things are being to become more complicated as each minute passes._

_Pansy…I never really liked her…She was just someone there I could bang…I got to end that…In fact, I will end it when she gets back. That will show Hermione that I am all for us. But… I'm not ready for what is ahead for us. I really am not. But one of us has to try to be confident. Maybe if I am…Hermione will change her mind. I don't even know what she is feeling. For all I know…she could still be in love with Ron._

Draco looked over at his watch, it was now 5:00. He had spent the whole day in the library. He got up, picked up some books and put them in his bag. He left the library and headed for the common room. When he turned the corner, he found a very tired Hermione walking out of the room.

Draco quickly ran over to help her, "What's wrong?".

"Nothing", said Hermione as she slowly let go of Draco.

Draco went into his bag and pulled out a rose, "I'm sorry about this morning".

Hermione smiled and took the rose, "It's ok. But just so you know, I still haven't decided anything about the whole situation".

Draco helped Hermione down the steps, "Let's just go have some dinner".

"Alright. But after we have to go see Madam Pomfrey", said Hermione.

"Why?, Is everything ok?", said Draco with fear.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "Everything is fine. She's just going to put a concealment charm on me so that no one will know about…You know".

Draco smiled, "Ok".

Draco and Hermione came into the great hall and sat in the middle with some other students that were there. They stayed in the great hall for about 2 hours talking to fellow students, along with some third year students who were anxious about Hogsmeade trips.

"Can't we go on a trip over the break? There is nothing to do here", said Lisa, a fellow 3rd year student.

"Well we are going to have to talk to Dumbledore about it first", said Hermione as she ate her dinner.

"How many of you are still here?", said Draco.

"About 10 of us", said Lisa.

"Well, we will go see him. Usually there are about 40 of you that go at a time. Can we just get a list of the names of the students who want to go", said Hermione as she pulled out some parchment.

"Sure", said Lisa.

Some other 3rd year students came by and added there names to the list. In the end, there were about 17 names.

"Alright, we will talk to Dumbledore and we will let you know", said Hermione as she put the list in Draco's bag.

"Alright, thank you", said Lisa as she went back to her friends.

"Ready to go?", asked Draco.

"Yep", said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione both left the Great Hall around 7:30pm and headed towards the hospital wing. They went to the back where Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk.

"Good evening Madam Pomfrey", said Hermione.

She looked up from the desk, "Hermione Draco, how are you doing".

"We're ok. Um…This won't hurt the babies will it?", Draco asked with a little fear.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "No it won't. They will be perfectly fine. Now, Hermione, if you don't mind, could you please remove you top and lay on the bed. I will be right back. Mr Malfoy if you would like to wait outside".

"If you don't mind Madam Pomfrey, I would like him to stay", said Hermione as she looked over at Draco.

"Of course", she said as she left.

"Thanks", said Draco.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bed.

"Turn around", said Hermione.

Draco laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now turn", said Hermione.

Draco smiled and turned around. Hermione took off her top and placed a towel over her upper body.

"Ok, now dear", said Madam Pomfrey as she came back with a bottle in her hand, "Before I give you the potion, we are just going to check to see how the babies are, ok?"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and screen came up.

"Ok, so, this is one…and right here…is the other one", said Madam Pomfrey as she showed the two.

"Are they both ok?", asked Draco.

"Yes, they are fine", said Madam Pomfrey as she cleared the screen.

Draco handed Hermione her top, and she put it back on.

"Now, this potion will make sure that there is no appearance of the pregnancy. When ever you would like to see how far you are in your pregnancy, just come here and I will take the concealment off", said Madam Pomfrey as she handed Hermione the glass.

Hermione nodded, as she drank the potion.

"Now, it will make you a bit drowsy, so when you get back to your common room, go straight to bed. You may go", said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione slowly got off the bed and headed back to the common room. Once they got back, Hermione walked over to the table to get her things.

"What's this?", said Draco as he picked up the letter that Hermione had written for Ron.

Hermione looked up to find Draco reading the letter.

"Dear Ronald, Did you get back home safe? You better write to me so I know how your break is going. I miss you dearly…" Draco looked up at Hermione, "Do I need to read more?"

Hermione grabbed the letter from Draco, "I was just writing to make sure he got there safe".

"You don't see me writing to Pansy to see if she got back safe", said Draco.

"I just don't want him to get suspicious", said Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to do some thinking. We will talk in the morning", said Draco as he walked up the stairs.

"No, Draco please", said Hermione.

"Hermione, I really don't want to hear it right now. I'm ready to leave Pansy right now, but I don't think you are ready to leave Ron", said Draco as went into his room.

Hermione picked up her things and went upstairs. She looked down the hall at Draco's room.

"Good night", said Draco as he closed the door.

Hermione went into her room and laid on the bed. She slowly yet quietly sound herself to sleep with tears.

**Hey Everyone!!!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. School has been so hard, that I barely had time to write. I know this chapter is short but I think it was important to put this in. I am almost done school, about 3 weeks left D so after that I will update more frequently, but for now, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, and please do leave a review, I really really like to know what you guys are thinking about the story, and suggestions?, leave them in your review, take care everyone!!!...and remember REVIEW…please)**

**xoxox**

**Deepy**


	13. Key to my Heart

**Next Chapter!!!...Hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Reading:)**

**Chapter 13 – Key to my Heart**

The sun slowly began to rise around 6:00am through the window. The weather was getting colder day by day. It had never been this cold before. By now, there was not one leaf on a tree or a flower in sight. All was dead in the grounds of Hogwarts. Students were gone for winter break and the school was quiet as there was very few students who choose to stay behind. Teachers were rarely in sight as they were getting lessons plans ready for the new semester. Even Dumbledore, who was usually seen in the halls, kept to himself very much and spent most of time in his office. There was some sense of a growing danger but no one could really pin point what that was. For now at least.

Draco lay in his bed starting at the ceiling. He looked over to the side of his bed where he would see Hermione peacefully asleep. He missed those times where things just perfect, where they would spend the day together talking and just being together, those beautiful nights of love, all of which weren't there anymore. All Draco could think of was the night before. The letter he had found for Ron.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Did you get back home safe? You had better write to me so I know how your break is going. I miss you dearly. Things are so quiet at the castle. There is barely anyone here. Some students came up to me today about going to Hogsmeade. I hope that Dumbledore will let us go. It is getting to quiet and kind of creepy at the castle alone. There are some students here but everyone is really keeping to themselves. It is really getting cold around here too. It is never this bad but this year it is starting to get worse and worse day by day. Since you probably just got back, I will keep this short. Have a fun break and keep writing!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione xoxox_

Draco lay there for about half an hour thinking about the letter. Thinking maybe, just maybe, he was too harsh on Hermione. Right now, he should really be there for her. She is going through such a hard time and he is just adding useless stress to the situation. Nevertheless, he did need his space, just a little for a small amount of time.

Around 7:00am, after tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, Draco finally got up. He grabbed his robe, made his bed and closed his door behind him. He quietly walked over to Hermione's door and opened it, being careful not to wake her. We walked over to her side and bent down on his knees. He moved her hair from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He pulled up her blanket and tucked her in. He turned around, headed towards the door, and closed it behind him.

Draco went downstairs, got some coffee and began to read the Daily Prophet. As soon as he unfolded the paper, there was a picture of his father Lucius Malfoy on the front page, with the title, "Another Donation by The Malfoy's". _Go figures._ After being caught as being a death eater, Lucius has constantly been trying to get on the good side with the wizarding community. However, Draco knew his father better than anyone, once a death eater, always a death eater.

Draco placed the Daily Prophet aside and went upstairs to take a shower. After a nice long shower, Draco got out of the shower, placed a towel around his waist and went into his room. He pulled out an outfit Hermione had gotten him and put it on. He pulled a comb through his locks of platinum blonde hair and grabbed all his Quidditch equipment. He left his room and took one last look and Hermione before heading downstairs. Around 9:00am, Draco left the common room. He headed for the great hall where he found some fellow 7th year Slytherin's.

"Hey Nick, hey Jessica, I didn't know you guys were still here", said Draco as he began to put some toast and eggs on his plate.

"Change of plans at the last minute. My parents decided to go visit my grandparents for the winter", said Nick.

"What about you Jessica?" asked Draco.

"My parents went to visit my sister", said Jessica.

The three of them sat there for a while just chatting but in the back of Draco's mind was one thing and one thing only, Hermione.

"Malfoy?...Malfoy?" said Nick.

"Oh sorry. Um… I was going to head out to the Quidditch pitch to work on some game plans. Why don't you two come? We've got to get some practice in anyways", said Draco as he gathered his things.

"Sure", said Jessica.

The three of them left the Great Hall around 10:30am and headed to the Quidditch field to spend the day working on game plans.

"_How could you do this? After everything, how could you?"_

"_It just happened, I couldn't help myself"_

"_It just happened?...That's all you have to say???"_

"_Everything happens for a reason"_

"_So what is the logic behind this? If there is any?"_

"_I don't know"_

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly sat up. _What was that about now? Oh, my head hurts so much…_ Hermione looked over at her clock, 11:00am. She slowly got out of bed and put her robe on. She went out her room door and walked quietly towards Draco's room. She slowly opened the door to find that Draco was gone. As tears began to roll down her eyes, she closed the door behind her and headed back to her room. She sat by her window ledge and began to write.

_I admit I made a mistake. I should not have written that letter, or at least I should have written it in a different way. I made a mistake but I am only human and I hope Draco will see that._

Hermione set her diary aside and went to take a shower. After a long warm shower, Hermione spent the rest of the day reading up on next semester's classes.

Aside from dinner and working on plans for Hogsmeade, Draco and Hermione did not spend much time together during the week. Although Hermione was sorry, Draco still needed his space to think about things.

As the week slowly went by, Saturday Draco and Hermione decided to go to Dumbledore to discuss there Hogsmeade plans.

"Well, everything seems good here. You may proceed with taking the students. Since there are only 17, you will not have a teacher accompany you. Just make sure to check in and out each day you go", said Dumbledore and he closed the file.

"Yes Professor", said Hermione.

Dumbledore looked over at Draco to see him staring out the window and Hermione looking down at the ground.

'Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, is there anything you two wish to discuss?" asked Dumbledore as he stared at the pair.

Draco looked over at Hermione then towards Dumbledore, "Why do you ask Professor?"

"I know you two are going through a hard time at the moment, but you need to realize that in order to get through it you must stay by each others side, be there to comfort one another. Draco, Hermione needs you, so please both of you, please talk things through", said Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermione both nodded and quietly left Dumbledore's office. Once back at the common room, they placed there things aside.

"Do you need anything Hermione?" asked Draco.

"No, I'm fine", said Hermione, "We'll talk in the morning?"

"Um sure", said Draco.

Hermione took her things and went upstairs. Draco went over to grab his things when and idea came to his mind. He looked over at Hermione's door, which was now closed. He quickly ran into his room, grabbed his wand, sealed Hermione's door and began to work his magic.

The next morning, Hermione's alarm clock rang at 8:00am. She turned over and turned it off.

"I never set my alarm", Hermione said.

She turned over to the other side and found a bouquet or red roses on her dresser. She got up out of bed, put her robe on and picked up the note from in the roses.

_Once you read this, come downstairs,_

_I will be waiting for you…_

_Love Draco_

Hermione set the note aside and walked towards the room door with a look of curiosity on her face. She slowly opened the door and stepped outside with amazement.

The ground was covered in white and red rose petals; the room smelt of vanilla, it was dark with just a few lite candles, and there was Draco standing in the middle of the room.

Hermione walked to the bottom of the stairs and stood there, "What's all this?".

Draco walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss, "An apology".

"Apology accepted", said Hermione as she placed her arms around Draco's neck and locked him into a kiss.

Draco lifted Hermione up into his arms and took her upstairs into his room, where the two spent there whole day.

Later in the evening Hermione got out of bed and went downstairs. She walked over to the table to get the Hogsmeade information when she saw a letter in the corner of the fireplace. Some of it was burnt but she managed to make out the words.

_Draco,_

_I have been informed that you are up to something's that you know I would never approve of. Do not make me do something that will hurt you in the end. You know you are not to associate with Mudbloods, especially Hermione Granger. Now I know she is head girl, but Draco, keep it at that. Nothing more. I will be coming to visit you soon to see what you are up to, and do not think I do not know what you have been up to. I am watching you…_

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione dropped back onto the couch and sat there staring at the letter. After 10 minutes passed, a worried Draco came downstairs and found a scared Hermione on the sofa with the letter in her hands. He walked over to his side and bent down beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this bef…" Draco began but was silenced by a kiss.

"Its ok, I understand you were only trying to look out for me. But, from now on, nothing is kept secret ok", said Hermione.

"Of course", said Draco as he sat beside Hermione and placed a blanket on them. Not knowing when, the couple slowly fell asleep.

The next morning there came a knock at the door around 9:00am.

Hermione slowly sat up, as did Draco.

"Who could that… Oh no! Draco the Hogsmeade trip!", said Hermione as she hurried towards the door.

She opened the door to find some of the students waiting for them, ready to go on the trip.

"We are so sorry. Just give us 30 minutes and we will be there ok?" said Hermione.

The students nodded and headed back to the courtyard. Draco and Hermione quickly took showers and got dressed. They cleaned up the blankets and headed out to the courtyard.

"Alright so here are some places we found that you guys can visit. They are all interesting places that you might like to see. There is a few for each day. If at any point you need me or Hermione, you know the signal", said Draco as he handed out the sheets.

The group headed out on a cold Monday morning. The week really helped Draco and Hermione get closed to each other from spending time apart. Although the time was difficult, it allowed them to think about what has to happen in the near future.

Although the Hogsmeade trips were only till Saturday, on Sunday morning Draco and Hermione went for one more trip before everyone was about to get back. They quietly sat in a private corner at there now favorite place, Atlantis.

"Hermione, I have something for you", said Draco as he reached into his pocket and handed a silver box to Hermione.

"You didn't have too", said Hermione as she opened the box. Her eyes widened greatly as she pulled out a silver necklace with a small key pendent.

"You hold the key to my heart now", said Draco who was turning red.

Hermione leaped over the table and gave Draco a kiss, "It's gorgeous".

Hermione handed the necklace to Draco, who then put it on her.

Hermione turned around and gave Draco another kiss, "I love you".

"I love you too", said Draco.

Hermione looked over to see someone quickly hide behind the corner, "What the?"

"What", said Draco as he turned around, "What happened?"

"I saw someone over there looking at us. But they hid as soon as I saw them", said Hermione as she began to get a bit shaky.

Draco got up and walk towards the wall, "There is no one here. I think it is better if we just head back. Everyone is probably going to be back soon".

Hermione nodded as the left the restaurant and headed to the Great Hall where everyone was heading.

"I'll see you tonight?" said Draco as he let go of Hermione's hand.

"Yep", said Hermione.

The two went there separate ways into the Great Hall as Draco went to greet all his friends.

"HERMIONE", came the voice of Ginny as she came running towards her.

Hermione stepped aside to keep Ginny from running into her, as she did not know about anything yet, "Hey, how was the break?"

"It was great!" said Ginny as the two sat down.

"M'ione", came the voice of Ron along with Harry, as he came over and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Hey, How are you guys?" asked Hermione.

"Good. How are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm good", said Hermione.

"Well what are we doing standing here. Lets go out", said Ron.

The four of them headed out and spent the day roaming in Hogsmeade. They had so many stories but Hermione was getting tired, as she needed to keep herself in good health. Around 7:00pm, Hermione suggested going to dinner. They headed back into the Great Hall for a grand feast since all the students were back and since the new semester was to start. Around 9:00pm, students began to leave the hall.

"Hey M'ione, what's that around your neck?" asked Ron as he pointed to the key pendent.

Hermione quickly looked down and noticed the necklace was out from underneath her shirt, "Oh, its nothing, just a gift from Mom and Dad".

"Oh ok", said Ron.

Ron walked Hermione to her room and kissed her goodnight. Hermione walked in to find Draco waiting for her on the couch while reading a book.

"You waited", said Hermione as she locked the door behind her.

"Of course", said Draco.

"Well can we go up to bed, I'm tired", said Hermione as she walked over to Draco.

Draco picked up Hermione in his arms, "Of course we can".

Once upstairs he placed her on the bed and lay down beside her. They slowly became locked in a passionate kiss. Draco slowly trailed his hands up Hermione's legs, and up to her top, which he began to remove. Once the top was completely removed, he placed a kiss on Hermione's stomach. He looked up to find a smile on Hermione's face. As one thing lead to another, the two spent the night making love, allowing each other to become reacquainted with each other.

**Sorry sorry sorry, I know it has been a month since I updated. I finished school on Thursday but my weekend was so busy and tiring that I only got a chance to work on this a little bit each day…Also I know this chapter is a filler, but it is important to the story because it allows for everyone to really see into Draco and Hermione's relationship, But don't worry, its going to start getting interesting now:) so just bare with me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I really really would love to hear what each and everyone of you have to say about the story so far:), so don't forget to review please:(**

**Deepy**

**xoxox**


End file.
